crystal chain ashikabi
by vanished flame
Summary: idea from another story. don't see a point in a summary the title and category is self explanitory to me. rated up for safety
1. meet and greet my new friends

Line will signify location or time jumps

this will be a Naruto / more than one person font like don't read

Naruto will have at least two to three at most bloodlines one affinity one from his mom if I put in a third I don't care really what it is so long as it is original if you suggest one leave name and you will get the credit for it as I did not make it

one bloodline is revealed in this chapter and the other one will come later

important names places and kyuubi talking will be in **bold**

summons will be _**bold/italics **_

jutsu underlined

I got the idea from another story that is called blonde, blue and red it will be a different theme and people but like that story the people ell come to the Naruto world instead of the other way. I already have the people to come from the other world set out so if you want any Naruto girls review but make It also a review that helps instead of something like 'shizune.' then you submit it as those will be ignored for the most part.

Naruto himself is not godly he is not even strong he is medium and will improve under the teachings of hiss wives and friends so he wont be kicking a lot of ass right off.

Naruto is around 15 in this as he failed the academy twice before the start of the show and they graduate at 12-13 years old so he is either two or three years older than the other gennin take you pick. The sekirei appear to be 15 while Chiho is the same age as Naruto I may add yukari to the list not sure yet though

Now on to the story

As Naruto was walking down the street he decided to go to the library to see if they had any good books to read. Walking to one of the back isles he found a book that's name interested him so he went to the desk and asked if he could borrow it. "that book was listed as get rid of so you can have it."the receptionist said looking at the book. After saying his thanks Naruto walked home to read the book. When he got home he saw that the place had been tore into again making him sigh.

"why cant they just leave me alone?" he asked to no one in particular as he looked around at the busted door, broken furniture, and the ruined walls all over the place."oh well not like it won't happen again."so he sat on the arm of the chair and started to read the book called '**sekirei and their ashikabi by Miya Asama'** the book was an intriguing description of the sekirei and their ashikabi just like the title said. He found that if the sekirei is 'winged' by him then he would be called the ashikabi of that sekirei. So he continued to read and find more about the people in the book.

for the past two weeks Naruto has been having this strange dream. He thought nothing of it as why would he dream about this sort of thing in the first place so he thought it was just a strange dream.

_Dream _

_Naruto was standing on a roof or someplace high as he could see almost the entire village from where he was when a strange girl came up to him. "Hello how can I help you miss?" Naruto asked her._

"_thou are the one that would seek to defile me are thou?" she asked in a strange dialect to him._

"_i don't understand miss what do you mean?"_

"_thou seek to defile me so thou must die. When thy find thee then thy shall destroy you for this attempt to defile me."she said before he woke up._

_End_

so today is he failed the gennin test(same as canon) got an offer to steal a scroll from the hokage's office to pass if he learned one jutsu from it. So now here we see Naruto sitting in front of a scroll after he learned the shadow clone he went to the scroll to see if he could find anymore cool jutsu looking through it he saw several things that looked cool like shoton;kesshou no yoroi,and kesshou seibā . Trying the first out he made the hand signs added chackra and then nothing seemed to happen. He didn't feel different or look different to himself but the onlooker could see a slight sheen coming from the boy as if he was reflecting the light that hit hm back. He held up his hand and saw that it had barely visible colors to it some green red blue and white. Deciding to test it he walked to a tree to see if he could withstand damage to himself so he punched it with all his strength leaving a dent in the tree while he didn't feel a thing except for a small sting like he pricked his hand on a senbon needle. After finding that to work he tried the other to find that it made a diamond sword come from seemingly his hand to stand at around three feet and five inches for the blade the hilt was a hand and a half size. Giving it a test he discovered that it was as hard as diamond but he needed to focus or get better at sword designs to make it sharper than it was as it didn't cut even an inch deep into the tree. So while he waited for his sensei he tested the armor out trying new designs and ideas with it, he found that he could make the armor thicker if he put more chackra into it or even make it sharp and course of he wanted to as he made it form small ridges on his knuckles that when he punched the tree he found that he could leave deep gouges in it if they were sharp enough or long enough to penetrate the exterior of the thing he was going to punch. He also experimented with the saber finding that he could change its shape to a bigger version than what it was and changing the makeup of it to better handle the strain of how he would attack or use it as diamond was good for blocking or cutting , jade was good for channeling chackra and healing things, so far he only tried on the tree that he was using for practice, ruby if chackra applied had a similar affect like fire as it looked like flames going inside the blade, obsidian and sapphire he found could both shoot waves if chackra was applied and then they had their own makeup as sapphire acted like water and flowed through the clearing obsidian acted like a blade of wind where it just rushed through the area. The one that interested him the most was a crystal that look like it was green and red as it had both flowing through the blade from the hilt up he had a compelling interest to call this one alexandrite for some reason. He found that it had the qualities of both fire and earth as it could make a slight shock wave when it hit the ground or make a wave of fire go through the clearing. Suddenly right after he dispelled the blade a figure jumped down and yelled "found you Naruto." making him fall over from surprise.

"so you did iruka sensei." Naruto replied

"what do you think you are doing stealing the forbidden scroll Naruto?"

"mizuki sensei said that if I could steal a scroll from the hokages office and learn a jutsu then I get to be a gennin."

"but thats not..." he trailed of as he heard the sound of incoming projectiles and started to push Naruto out of the way only for Naruto to get in front of him to keep the shuriken and kunai from harming his sensei surprising iruka that they just bounced off with a dink as Naruto had his armor still activated. "Naruto get out off here protect the scroll."

"but iruka sensei whats going on?"

"hey Naruto want to know a secret thats been kept from you?" mizuki said

"what secret?" Naruto asked

"no don't its forbidden." iruka yelled only to be ignored as mizuki continued

"the secret that the fourth couldn't kill the kyuubi and had to seal it in a newborn baby. That baby was you. YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX." mizuki screamed at the end

"um if he sealed the fox wouldn't that mean that I am its holder as you yourself explained in one of the classes that you held that if a ninja seals a kunai into a scroll then the kunai can be later used after said ninja unseals it as the scroll does not become sharp and pointy. Also why are you screaming I'm not even ten feet in front of you in the first place." Naruto rationalized to the two chunnin's shock.

"it doesn't matter because your going to die brat." mizuki yelled as he threw a large shuriken.

"um what is that really supposed to do? Scare me make me feel pain as the last volley you sent didn't hurt me at all" Naruto said as he applied chackra to his arms and hands making the crystal there form blades while from his hands grew a pair of pure white shields that made the large projectile bounce off and stick in the ground.

"how are you doing that demon brat?" mizuki asked

"oh this?" he asked as he shot out the blades that he had on his arms"i found a jutsu that said crystal style armor on it so I learned it. Cant have enough defenses can you? I also learned this shadow clone jutsu"he called as the clearing was engulfed in a wave of orange and yellow. "and this kesshou seibā." his voice called out multiplied to an echo affect by the clones speaking at the same time as him. Soon all the Naruto's in the clearing had a saber that was made from either jade or quarts(extremely hard and blunt damage).

"now now Naruto thats not good at all why would you try to beat your sensei of all people." mizuki said in a slightly panicked voice.

"well it helps when said sensei doesn't follow the law as iruka sensei said what you told me is forbidden. Hey iruka sensei whats the punishment for that law?" Naruto asked at the end

"well the sandaime said it was death."

"well mizuki boya you have been found guilty of breaking a law that is punishable by death so you will be executed here and now." Naruto said as his clones vanished.

"hah like you could brat."

"not me, them." he said as he pointed behind him. Mizuki turned his head to see a couple anbu looking at him the closest had a sword drawn poised to strike at his neck to kill him."hey neko Chan." Naruto greeted the anbu with her sword drawn

"hello Naruto." she said in reply as she stabbed it forward into the base of mizuki's neck killing him instantly."how are you today?" she asked casually.

"well if you count a crazy teacher trying to kill a student and another teacher, learning three jutsu from the forbidden scroll said crazy teacher convinced said student to take for a test and then greeting the anbu and learning a secret about himself that it seems that only he didn't know about fine then I'm just peachy." he replied in a tone that was full of amusement at her question. Making her chuckle at him.

After he was taken to the Hokage to talk and learn that he had a bloodline. Naruto was sitting on the monument to see the village and think this over when he heard someone shout" move." turning to look he was slammed into by a girl that looked about his age wearing a black coat like thing with a white blouse and skirt that showed her cleavage and legs that ran into thigh high stockings and knee length boots with her yellow hair flowing behind her and piercing blue eyes. When he opened his eyes again he saw that her face was right in his and stared into her eyes."I'm sorry are you alright miss." he said as her stand after getting up himself.

"thank you and yes." she said as she took is hand. When she got up she could feel something heat up in her chest and fell to her knees putting her hands to her chest."it's you."

miss are you OK? Do you need help?" Naruto asked concerned for her.

"its you I found the one that has been making me feel this way. Now my ashikabi prepare to die." she stated before attacking him with her water.

"woe miss what did I do to you?" Naruto asked

"you would seek to defile me. I must kill you to remain pure." she said.

"may I know the name of my killer at least ma'am?" he calmly asked her as he bowed to dodge a blow to him.

"Tsukiumi now may I know thou's name before thou is killed." the now named Tsukiumi sated and asked him.

"well if you could stop attacking me for a moment I will introduce myself properly." he said making her stop for a moment. "i am Naruto Uzumaki pleasure to meet you." he said ah he held out his hand for her to shake. After a moment she started to attack again making him trip.

"dost thou have any last words to say before thou dies." she said as she looked at him.

"yes my lady would you do me the honor of being my sekirei?" Naruto said as he knelled in front of her.

"how dare thee ask that to me. Why would I go to a lowlife ashikabi when all they are are perverts." she said.

"may I ask what you have against someone that you haven't even met to get to know?" he asked her

"you wouldn't understand what its like." she replied back

"try me. I'm hated for something I have no control over so I would know what it might be like."

"i have understood that the ashikabi are all just perverted and would force themselves on the women of any world or reality just like all men would." she reiterated to him

"how would I prove that I am not like them if I may?" Naruto asked her

"look at me then I shall know." she requested of him.

"very well my lady." he said as he looked at her. Her eyes captivated him making him lost in them as she studied his face to see where he was looking to see if he was a pervert like the other men that she has encountered thus far. Seeing his eyes locked on hers she found that he was a man of virtue, looking in his eyes she saw that he had pain and sorrow in them along with a hint of playfulness.

"Naruto you have proven that you are not like them as you did not stare at my body or even glance down from my eyes once during that period of time." she stated making him snap out of his trance like state

"thank you but I will ask once more and after this if you say no then I will leave you alone to be never bothered by me again. Will you do me the honor of becoming my sekirei Tsukiumi, the water princess?" he asked again.

"very well I Tsukiumi the number nine sekirei accept your request for my hand in marriage?" she said after thinking it over

"what?"

"you asked if you could marry me right so whats wrong with that?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you but that take on it was surprising to me is all. You see I have this book that said that all you need to do to wing the said sekirei is a kiss as it is the exchange of saliva that triggers the winging process. But I didn't think of it as marriage but I can see you point as well. I would be honored to marry you Tsukiumi sekirei of water." he said as he stepped closer and put his lips on hers gently making her wrap her arms around his neck while her wings appeared out be hind her, a light blue glow to them representing water as it flowed through a stream or river. As the kiss continued Naruto found that he had wrapped his arms around her waste and her right hand was pressed against his cheek while her left hand ran through his hair. When the kiss ended she was surprised that he didn't let go but placed his forehead against hers."thank you my mizu-hime." he stated

"what does that mean husband of mine?" she asked confuse at his term for her

"it means water princess. I though that since you use water and could pass for at the least a princess or noble it would be a good nickname for you. I must tell you something else also love." Naruto said

"what my love?" she asked

"i know you might get angry but I have to tell you anyway as you would be even more pissed off if I didn't tell you. I have to have more than one wife as I am the last of my clan I'm sorry hime but its the law." he stated to her

"yes I would agree that I would be pissed if I found out that you didn't tell me. Thank you for being honest and brave enough to tell me this even though I don't like it. But I get to help choose the girls to be with you alright dear." she stated more than asked.

"i would have let you make sure that they liked me for me in the first place Tsukiumi hime. Its your place as head wife no difference to it." with that he pulled back and held out his arm to her so they could go to see if iruka was all right after the stray kunai had hit him in the shoulder earlier."hey iruka sensei how you doing?" Naruto asked after they got to the hospital.

"better than when the kunai hit me thats for sure Naruto. And who's this lady your with is she your girlfriend Naruto?" he asked him hoping to get him flustered

"no I'm his wife." Tsukiumi stated before Naruto could answer

"now now hime even though we agreed to be married we aren't yet so please until we go to the old man and get married let me explain to them. It not that I don't want to marry you its just that the customs say that you need the legal documents to be legally married." he said as he cupped her face to look at him after she looked down from the first part he said, making her look at his face to see him smiling at her. She smiled and said "sorry love." to witch he kissed her cheek to chow that he wasn't mad or disappointed in her.

"well you two seem close to each other don't you." iruka said

"well of course she is my fiance in legal terms but to her and me we are married already so I'm not mad at what she said earlier its just that we met a bit ago and it was basically love at first sight although there was a misinterpretation on her part of what I mean then she accepted and said that I basically asked her hand in marriage. So that why to us we are married. And her name is Tsukiumi soon to be Tsukiumi Uzumaki as soon as we go talk to the old man about the marriage for us unless she doesn't want the last name." Naruto said/explained to his teacher.

"okay Naruto go on to the hokage to get it sorted out but be at the academy In two weeks to get your team sorted out okay."

"thanks iruka sensei. See ya later." Naruto said. As they were walking out into the hall they over heard the nurses talking about a girl that couldn't walk and her friend coming to visit when she could. "hey hime lets see if we can help them." Naruto said to Tsukiumi "Excuse me nurse where is the room with the girl you were just talking about?" Naruto asked politely

"down the hall last door her names Chiho." the nurse said without looking up

"thank you."

"excuse me I hope I'm not intruding but I heard that a girl in here couldn't walk so I came to ask if you could use any help or any mind of assistance." Naruto asked seeing a young girl lying in the bed with a young lady that looked to be the same age as he and Tsukiumi siting in a chair next to her bed making her look up at them.

"thank you but right now all we really need is money for the procedure and some good doctors." the woman in the chair said smiling at their kindness.

"if you like you could be a ninja to help make money I would also like to help if you allow me to."

"what would you get out of it if you helped us?" she asked

"well I would get to know a couple of good looking women also I would be getting you a job and possibly Chiho there one too if she would like it or I could recommend that you work at a ramen stand that I know. Oh my where are my manners my name is Naruto Uzumaki this is soon to be Tsukiumi Uzumaki my fiance by legal standards. May I know what your name is young lady?" he asked her

" my name is Uzume and this is Chiho Hidaka pleasure to meet you two." the now named Uzume said as she smiled and held out her hand.

"pleasure's all mine Uzume but we got to go if you want you can come with us and sign up if you like or not its up to you to decide." Naruto said with a smile to her.

"if I go will you be there to help me along the way?" she asked him

"of course what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out when you need it." Naruto replied making Tsukiumi and Uzume smile at him. Tsukiumi for his kind spirit and willingness to help others, Uzume for his caring nature and ability to help those in need.

"alright I'll go with you and sign up to be a ninja." Uzume said standing up. Before she walked past the bed she leaned down and gave the sleeping girl a kiss on the cheek making her smile. As Naruto watched her do this he smiled at the scene as the young lady seemed to care deeply for the sleeping girl.

now there is one thing that I find should be said before the reviews take place yes the first person is Tsukiumi and they met both Chiho and her sekirei Uzume. The next one will be in wave country so at least two chapters away if not three. The suggestions for the Naruto girls are not anyone from konoha so don't suggest them as they will be ignored fully while reviews with only the name of a girl will be mostly ignored unless they catch my interest in the name and I am willing to make the jinchuuriki females except for Naruto as they all need love so anyone **not** from konoha is free for the suggestions to be noted.

Now for something that doesn't make any sense to me a naruhina moment.

Naruto is walking out of the village gates after being banished when hinata runs up to him." Naruto kun please come back for me." she says.

"i will hina Chan." he replies as he gives her a chaste kiss on the lips.

and later when he comes back he gets captured as Naruto cant take being a ninja seriously unless he is running from a mob or playing a prank and subsequently get sentenced to death as banishment means "don't come back or die" and hinata gets heartbroken over it.

how does Naruto go back for hinata who is a kunochi stalker fan girl no matter what people say as she doesn't hep him train, get away from people, or tell him she loves him until she thinks she will die right after so it was not real love as real love is something you express to the one you love you don't hold it back unless you know it will hurt them or their relationship if you say it to them. The saying is "if you truly love someone then you will go to the ends of the earth and even sacrifice yourself for them to make them happy". Hinata has never done these things or even came close to it if she wants Naruto she should come out and say it to his face to make hime realize it. I know I cant talk from experience but I know that if you love some one then you will try with all your might to make them happy even never telling them. That is were my name comes from the vanished flame or vanishing flame as I disappear from peoples lives without a trace just like a ninja would. Later chapters might get longer if I can make them longer


	2. over the two weeks

**Before any one says that I am going too fast with the romance stuff I want you to keep in mind that I have never been dated or had a significant other so I have no real clue as to what will really happen on dates or when you have a boyfriend or girlfriend I try to write as I would treat them in that situation to either calm them down or not like the last chapter I had Naruto act like a knight to a princess when she was angry at him so he acted polite and honorable to her to calm her down. There will be no lemons of any sort in any story that I make as the only time that I will make a story m rated is when there is excessive violence or sex the former is the one that will happen most often as I don't know what sex is like so therefore can't write it out to make the lemons.**

**Now if you reviewed thanks if not oh well probably means that you didn't feel like it or don't like the story neither of witch are my problems so long as you don't flame then I wont get pissed or annoyed and make you feel bad about it like the one on airfox and the one I'm tempted to do it to on blessings of the linear gods story's that I made. Now if you enjoy the story then good if not well there's not much I can do about it. If you want to suggest someone for the pairings feel free I wont care who it is unless you put down that a male should be with another male as I don't like gay people in the newer meaning of the word the older meaning I can deal with. You will get credit for any oc's that you put forth as I hate to take credit when its not my place to take it just as I hate when people take credit when they don't deserve it so if you put forth pairings then you get credit. Any questions will be answered as I write unless it has to do with suspense for the story otherwise it will be answered either by in story answers like I have seen many others do or it will be me writing from your review or pm in response to them.**

After they got to the tower with Uzume asking questions ever now and then they could be seen talking to the Hokage."hey old man I know I was here a few hours ago but I think that this needed to be brought to your attention sooner rather than later. Uzume here is wanting to be either a ninja or something to help pay for the hospital to take care of her friend while me and Tsuki-hime here would like to be officially married so that we don't have to choose our words carefully and this gets my first wife out of the way for the damned cra protocol." Naruto said to him while pulling Tsukiumi to him when he introduced her making her blush at his name for her.

"thats great Naruto congratulations on finding someone for yourself so fast and if she wants to be a ninja as well then that solves the problem of the team for you as I can have you three in the same team to help with teamwork and everything."the old man said to him as he stood and hugged Naruto in response to what he was just told by the boy.

"thanks old man but I think that you should talk to Uzume here to sort thing out from the source for her request." Naruto stated to the old man

"right you are my boy. Now what can I do for you miss?" he asked her as her turned to look at her.

"well sir I think that I would like to join the team that Naruto will be a part of as I think that we can and will work well together with his wife if she also joins the team. I would also like it if you could see if you can help my friend In the hospital. She has a rare bone disease that makes her unable to walk very well anymore. Naruto said that he would help any way that he could but I feel that I should also ask the leader to see if they have any ideas to help in this." Uzume stated to the older man

"well if she has a bone disease then I can take a look and see if there have been any other cases like that in the village before but yes you can be on the same team as Naruto. Do you know how to use chackra young lady or an inner energy that helps you in some way?" he asked her

"um yes I do why?" she asked him while tilting her head slightly at him

"then I will need you to perform the necessary jutsu. Here are the signs and names just form the signs and call the names when your ready. We will work on speed later on." he said as he put a piece of paper in front of her to use to make them.

"well here you are my dear you are a gennin of konoha as of right now. Would you like to stay and be a witness to the marriage of these two or would you like to go now?" he stated then asked her as she got done with the three basic jutsu.

"if you don't mind I'd like to stay and be a witness to their wedding its the least I can do for their kindness to me and my friend." Uzume said smiling at the pair getting a nod from Tsukiumi and a thanks from Naruto.

"very well then. Now Naruto do you take this young lady to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?" he said

"not till death as that wont even stop me from loving her but yes I do take her as my wife." he said in reply

"now Tsukiumi do you take Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health." the old man asked her

"yes I do take him as my husband." she responded smiling lightly making Naruto blush due to her looking more like a princess now with that smile.

"now Naruto you may kiss the bride." and with that Naruto leaned over to her and placed a tender kiss that conveyed his emotions of happiness to her perfectly as she done the same as him." now to make the document please sign here on the line." the Hokage said putting a paper in front of them to sign."now Tsukiumi-san would you like to be a ninja as well?"

"yes thank you for asking Hokage sama." she said in reply to him.

"now now you don't need to call me that as you are part of the family now as Naruto is like a grandson to me so please don't call me that, how about ojichan short for gamps or grandpa as you are a granddaughter now." the old man said

"very well ojichan." she said smiling at him.

"thanks jisan." Naruto said to him"oh and do you have anything on my mother in here for me by the way or from my father?"

"well I didn't want to give this to you yet but I think with the blood line then you can deal with it accordingly." he said as he walked over to the yondaime's picture and opened the safe that was revealed to them pulling out several scrolls."Naruto they left instructions to give you this in one of three cases 1 you awaken your bloodline 2 you turn 18 and 3 you make chunnin whichever happens first " he said handing the scrolls over to Naruto.

"thanks jisan. We should go so you can finish your work so see ya later." Naruto said as they walked out.

"Hey do you mind if I stay with you two until I find a place of my own for a while?" Uzume asked them as they walked.

"i don't mind how about you hime?"

"not really she can stay but we still need to get to the house and open the scrolls to see what they left you Naru kun." Tsukiumi said

"yeah well follow us Uzume." after they walked for a while they came upon Naruto's apartment. Entering the abode they proceeded to sit down with Uzume and Naruto on the couch and Tsukiumi on Naruto's lap when he opened the scroll that said to Naruto on it.

_Naruto_

_if you are reading this then you have finally became chunnin, 18, or used your bloodline in a way that is noticeable to others. There may be other crystal users out there but you will have to find them as you grow. If you are wondering if we just left you this to explain things then you are partially right we left this to explain why we chose you and what you can do if you have the right assets as well as give you your inheritance._

_We chose you because you were one of the only children to be born on the night that kyuubi escaped and your mother was the previous holder of the bijuu. I as your father had tried to keep it sealed due to her pregnancy she had a weak seal as female hosts have weakened seals when they give birth to there children. Now as Hokage I was implored to protect thee village and I wouldn't ask others for something that I wouldn't do myself so I ask that you forgive this foolish man if you were not treated like I spicificaly stated that you should,as a hero for holding the bijuu back from killing the people of the village, if you were treated like I asked then you are a proud member of konoha. I should let your mother write now._

_Naru kun there is so much that I want to tell you but we don't have the time as we are dieing do to kyuu being controlled and forced to attack by this strange man. In an attempt to keep her from being sealed the man had her try to stab you and kill you but Minato and I jumped in the way and stopped her from hitting you. Now please don't be too hard on her for this when you see her in the seal that we made for her as it wasn't her fault. Now I assume your wandering what bloodline we are talking about when we started this letter, you have the Uzumaki bloodline that lets you live through things that normal beings would die from and live longer than most but with kyuu in you that is upgraded to astronomical proportions as you could get hit in both lungs and still fight and anything you are with will heal within a few days if not over night. The crystal bloodline that we talked about is from your affinity as it can only be used by someone that has earth fire and wind release to make it work and that has only happened in a few of the people from the Namikaze clan as most of them have ether wind and lightning or lightning and water. Keep in mind that other people that have the right affinity can use crystal release as I have met some people from around the nations that can use the crystal style jutsu._

_Now son if you are wondering what we left then your mother and I have left you the keys to the compound, a summon scroll and some contracts that are for you to marry the people if they have treated you right. You have the right to liquidate them if you like. Other than those everything that we have is in the compound for you to have._

_Love you mother Kushina Uzumaki red hot blooded habenero and your father and Hokage Minato Namikaze the yellow flash_

_PS find someone that will treat you right we don't care if she is from one of the contracts or not._

As Naruto read this he started to get tears in his eyes after finding out that they actually did love him but were taken from him by the strange man. Tsukiumi wrapped her arms around Naruto and let him know that he wasn't alone right now and would never be. Uzume put her hand on his shoulder to show her support for him." Naru kun your not alone and we are here for you no matter what so please don't be sad." Tsukiumi said as she held him placing her head on his shoulder.

"thanks hime, Uzume that means a lot to me you two." he said as he kissed Tsukiumi on the lips and Uzume on the cheek to show his appreciation for them."why don't we go to the compound tomorrow?"

"yes that would be nice we can do it first thing after we visit Chiho in the hospital." Tsukiumi said to Uzume's joy as there was others now that would help her take care of Chiho.

the next day the three could be seen in the hospital talking as they were walking to the room that Chiho was in.

"hey Chiho I found some people to help with your problem and the hospital funds to take care of it." Uzume said as she entered the room.

"really but what do they want in return Uzume?" she asked in reply.

"well what we want is to help you get better and in return you and Uzume would be our friends so we can rely on each other and if you need to have a place to stay then we can take you in until you get a place of your own unless we become something more than friends or you want to stay with us." Naruto said as he and Tsukiumi walked in the door. " I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and this is my wife Tsukiumi hime. Pleasure to meet you miss Hidaka." he said as he waved with Tsukiumi.

"please just Chiho I don't like the formalities all that much." she said in reply

"well then we will call you that if you call us Naruto and Tsukiumi as well deal." Naruto said holing out his hand

"deal."

"hey Chiho want to go take a look at the village that I got us to?" Uzume asked her.

"that sound like a good idea maybe we can get some food too. Are you coming too Naruto, Tsukiumi?" Chiho asked them.

"well we kind of have to as we are the guides for this tour session and I need to get around to showing Tsuki hime here around also." Naruto said in reply.

As they were walking Chiho asked " Naruto what did you mean if we become something more then friends aren't you already married to her?" she asked pointing to Tsukiumi

"normally that would be the end of the looking but here if you have a bloodline then you are forced to take multiple wives but I would prefer if I had to only take Tsuki hime here as my wife but with the law out that is the clan restoration act the person if male has to take several wives to help rebuild the clan so I made a deal with hime so that she would make sure that only those that love me for me would be with me as she is head wife no matter who tries to be with me." Naruto explained as he pushed her wheelchair with Tsukiumi and Uzume walking next to him as he led them around the village.

"oh thank you that was confusing me slightly but what is a bloodline and what do you have that would be considered one?"

"well I have one from my mothers side of the family that is unnoticeable as all it really does is let us live through things that normal beings would die from and the one that I get from my fathers side is called the crystal release as I can make crystal items if I know what they look like or can imagine them like so." he said as he held one hand out in front of them and made three gems "a sapphire for Tsuki hime a topaz for you and a quartz for Uzume." he said as he put the specified gem into their hands then pulled string out and tied them to the gems putting them around the girls necks."would you like to see where Uzume will be staying and you once you get out for awhile unless we get together or you like to stay?" he asked her making her look up to him.

"i would like that Naruto kun." she said smiling while playing with her new necklace.

After walking for a while longer they came upon a old style house that looked to have never been used before."well this is the place it seems. Now according to the letter they left I have to place my blood and chackra on the lock on the gate to gain entrance and later can put three of you in it so you can come and go." he said walking up to the gate and doing that.

"wow this is a great place Naruto. Its big and all." Uzume said looking over to the house.

As they went inside to get a feel for what the house was like they saw that it had several rooms on the bottom and a few on the second floor. The master room Tsukiumi agreed with Naruto that they would have that room. After looking around they saw that Uzume had claimed a room a few doors down from them.

After they got back to the hospital they went home to their new house and spent time getting use to it.

over the course of the next two weeks they went to talk to the Hokage bought some new items and clothes for themselves and Naruto started to learn healing jutsu t help heal Chiho because of kyuubi's chackra able to heal at a faster rate for him. the interesting part was when the council called for him and the Hokage.

**-flash-**

Naruto and Tsukiumi were training in the field behind their house when an anbu came up to them stating that Naruto was wanted at the council meeting."was the council or the Hokage calling the meeting?" was all the anbu got in reply

"the council requested your presence." he said

"well thanks to that I don't have to go see them as they are not my boss and the fact that you are doing what they say means that you are not loyal to your kage as he is the only one that can summon his ninja or else the person could be called out on treason for not obeying the kage." Naruto said in reply

"now Naruto be nice to the guy also the Hokage requests your presence in the council halls. He sent me as this guy left to get you on council orders." another anbu came up and said to Naruto.

"hey neko neechan how are you?" Naruto said in reply to her appearance.

"I'm fine Naruto but whats this I hear about you getting married and not inviting me to the ceremony."

"well we wanted to get married and you weren't there so we went ahead. But I have to go see the council now as they are probably throwing a fit at not knowing my abilities."

after traveling to the meeting halls Naruto and Tsukiumi were greeted by the sight off the council members looking outraged at something while the Hokage looked bored for some reason. "now that the brat is here sarutobi tell us what it is for."one of the more stupid councilors stated.

"you know for talking to the Hokage like that you can and will be called for treason as will the anbu that you sent to try and get me as he obeyed an order that didn't come from his superior officer or leader. So jiji what can I do for you?" Naruto stated then asked.

"Naruto these people are upset that they didn't know about your bloodline before now and want to know what it is."

"well I have to say why would they care as they did not care enough to help support me along with my godparents so they lost the right to demand to know anything from me." Naruto stated with a bored expression

"oh that would be that they think that they are above the laws of man and kami alike and that they are aloud anything they want." the Hokage stated.

"well then why don't you get rid of them then ojichan?" Tsukiumi asked

"well I'd have to find new ones and finding unbiased ones are a hassle even more then keeping the old idiots in line. Now Naruto would you explain the bloodline for me."

"well which do you want to now about the mother or the father sides?"

"what do you mean Naruto?"

"well the mother one is longevity and healing from almost anything the father one is my crystal style."

"why not the father side first then."

"well the one from my fathers side is that I get three elements to make the crystal release. Now if anyone has the required elements then they can also make the release possible but I'm surprised that no one could figure out that I'm his son seriously I look just like the guy." Naruto said with a deadpan expression at the last part.

"what do you mean you insignificant demo.." one civilian councilor started before he was cut of as his body slumped to the floor after being hit in the face with a water whip.

" I won't tolerate my husband being called that by anyone do I make myself clear." Tsukiumi stated more then asked with a sinisterly sweet smile on her face making everyone but Naruto scared as a hanya mask with light blue flames that moved like water coming out of its eyes appeared beside her.

"perfectly ma'am." everyone yelled out including the Hokage as not even he would get in the way of her and the powerful force known to all as the hanya mask.

"now that that is taken care of what I meant was that if you look at me and take away the whisker marks then who do you get besides me." Naruto continue once she was done terrifying the council and kage.

"wait a minute are you saying that your father was the man who sealed the kyuubi inside you." the nara head asked him.

"right you are. At least we have a smart councilor on this meeting as the side over there is full of idiots. Yes my father was Namikaze Minato and my mother was the second holder of kyuubi and his wife Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said

"i propose the cra to be placed on this brat to ensure that we don't lose the fourth's line." one of the civilians shouted.

"well I have already accepted it on a condition that I made with jisan here. The condition was that I get to choose who and how many I get as long as I take more than two wives and my fist I found last night and it was basically love at first sight and she agreed to it as long as she gets to determine if the candidates love me for me if not they are thrown aside not looked at again so you cant force me into anything as she has already displayed the ultimate fear inducer 'the hanya mask' he-he." Naruto said chuckling slightly at the end

"thank you husband of mine but that wasn't the best one I have seen before."

"oh do tell Tsuki hime." Naruto said looking at her.

"i use to live with a woman that could make one appear out of nowhere while still smiling sweetly not changing her expression once and it had purple flames dancing around it with a demonic smile on its face showing its fangs to all."

"oh that does sound like a good one. Oh and before I forget I am liquidating the marriage contracts set forth by my father that are within this village I am still undecided on the ones outside of the village until I meet them for myself and see who they are and how they react to me." Naruto said to them.

"well Naruto as the meeting is over you can go and return to what you were doing before you came here." the Hokage said.

"thanks jisan now we need to get neko neechan and she can have some time to talk and get to now hime here." Naruto said as they walked out.

**-end-**

over the rest of the two weeks the three of them got to know each other better along with Chiho as she was often visited or visiting them at Naruto's new house and she chose the room next to Uzume's for her own when she gets out of the hospital. Naruto even put small nameplates on the doors to show who lived on what room over the week as he figured it would be easier to do that instead of letting them wander and accidentally claim someone else s room


	3. teams and the mission

**To thecodeskeeper  no haku wont be a sekirei but will be a girl as I have a strong belief that no male can be that damn petty. All the sekirei will come from the sekirei show and manga so no Naruto girls will be turned into any of them to answer any further questions on that subject.**

**to kami no sannin no not really as chiho is an ahikabi for uzume and they act like sister to each other but she will stay the ahikabi for uzume.**

**I have finished deciding on Yukari Sahashi as to if she is in this or not and to how Naruto meets her**

**I'm also going to say that I have added two more sekirei to the parring not naming who for suspense and surprise. Kyuubi will be a sekirei and you are free to guess which one as you like,**

after the two weeks Naruto could be walking into the classroom that held the graduates with his two teammates. "what are you doing here baka? This room is for those that have passed." the wannabe howler monkey screeched.

"well if you would care to look and use the thing you cal a brain then you could see that I along with my two teammates here have a leaf headband and that we have passed though we have only come here as a formality rather then the fact that the rest of you need to. These two my team they are my wife Tsukiumi hime and my friend Uzume Chan. They are new here and already able to be capable ninja."

"hello again Tsukiumi san how are you? And how are you Uzume san?" Iruka asked them.

"i am doing well with my husband thank you for asking and I see you are doing well." Tsukiumi stated bowing slightly.

"i am doing well also with my friends Iruka san." Uzume said to him.

"well Iruka sensei shouldn't you get to assigning the teams now." Naruto reminded him.

"ah yes that's right thanks Naruto."

"now the teams are team 1..."Iruka started out as we skip to the relevant teams."team 7 is Sasuke uchiha Sakura haruno and sai no last name sensei is Kakashi Hatake. (the other teams are the same.) team 11 is Naruto and Tsukiumi Uzumaki Namikaze with Uzume Hidaka there sensei is … strange you don't have a sensei it says that you answer to Hokage and teach each other new things."

"yeah apparently he thought that we could learn more from each other and ourselves then a teacher that would want to set us in their ways when we could make our own better way. As I am talented in making things as I go and then Tsuki hime here is a water goddess while Uzume Chan is a talented veil user. So getting us a sensei would really hinder our growth from the start. The catch to it is if we need help outside of the things that we do together then we have to find the helper ourselves." Naruto explained.

"ah yes that would make sense to do if you are talented as you are Naruto." Iruka responded

"what are you talking about Iruka sensei Naruto is not talented at all, hes the worst ninja and he is stupid." Sakura screeched out. By this time the sensei for teams 8 and 10 showed up waiting to see how they would respond.

"well Sakura if you would care to take note of your own abilities then I can say that Naruto is the best ninja in the world for he uses the most basic rule that is not written or spoken as a rule and that is deception is the greatest weapon any ninja can ever have as if you deceive your enemy into thinking you are week then they are not prepared to defend against an attack that you use that they think you cant do like if Naruto fought Sasuke and used henge substitution and then did a clone that he can make that would throw him off guard and Naruto able to either kill him or knock him out. So based on Naruto you and the rest of this class are horrible ninja as you Sakura are too loud and that can lead the enemy to finding you and killing you or capturing you to make you a slave or have their way with you. Sasuke is too arrogant thinking he can just show his strength and think that he is superior to everyone else in the world as there are those that don't care about name or birth." Iruka said

"then what about his pranks and skipping class?" ino asked

"well those were actually planned out with the approval of the Hokage as I am the only one that could ever pull them off to test out the village security as a whole like the time a pranked the anbu HQ that was to show a whole in there defense as if I could get in there then what do you think an enemy nin would do with how I pranked them. Think of it as this if I had used kunai and paper bombs along with kunai and shuriken grenades instead of pranking material then the village would have a few dead operatives instead of itchy painted and feathered ninja running after a small boy. Now if you take the Hokage monument painting then you can think of it as instead of painting it as I had painted it with bright orange on myself and didn't get caught until near the end you can say that If a ninja were to do something like that then they could make it were the faces and mountain blew up or are used to make a doton jutsu to cover and kill all the inhabitants of this village so take those examples and think that I have been doing the ninja a favor as they can't even catch a single academy student that wore bright orange in the middle of the day and on some occasions they ran right by me without noticing and the only one that could even catch me was Iruka here as I usually let him and on the occasions that I didn't he still was the only one that ever found me. so who do you think is the better ninja here out off all of you after that example?" Naruto asked after he explained to the class.

"well done Naruto I can see why my old man would want you to capitalize on those skills while working on the other skills you have gained. Good luck with the wife kid" the sensei of 10 said to him.

"i can say that as well Naruto san it is still surprising that you had a mission on you when you were younger and it was harder then the catch the tora mission as the cat doesn't think like a ninja while being only four years old man that was a hard mission." the leader of 8 stated with a sigh making him smile

"alright I am asuma the sensei of team ten and the lady here is Kurenai leader of eight. Come with us and seven, hope you brought something to read or do as you have a while to wait." asuma said as he left.

"hey dobe why don't you just give me those women thats with you they could do better with me rather than with you." the uchiha stated getting glares from said girls.

"now now girls why don't you let me handle this. I have something that I wanted to try out for the past week now." Naruto said causing the girls to look at him wondering what it is. He started smiling very sweetly when suddenly a strange face like mask appeared next to him, it was as tall as he was and had the same smile on but it was in the shape of fox that had an open smile showing the teeth and had dark red flames surrounding the face while the eyes had a black lightning coursing through them as they looked at the boy before Naruto, "now Sasuke why would I let you take my wife and our friend against their will as they don't want you so you wont get them no matter what you try. Are we clear?" Naruto asked politely to the boy while smiling and the fox face next to him could be seen with a small amount of drool coming out of its mouth burning the floor slightly making team 7 even more scared of it then they were before.

The uchiha could only nod as he couldn't talk from getting scared shitless by the mask that affected the environment. When Iruka came back and saw the floor "hey what happened to the floor Naruto?" he asked.

"oh the uchiha thought that he could take my wife and friend and I decided to try something new that. I didn't even touch him and I scared him shitless." Naruto replied

"okay Naruto why don't you go and do something maybe get to know the other teams better or train. I will deal with the idiot now."

"see ya later sensei." Naruto said walking out of the classroom.

"how did you do that Naruto. It even outclassed the one that I told you abut before as that one couldn't affect the environment around it?" Tsukiumi asked him.

"well I was reading about the ability, that this lady that wrote my book had, called the hanya mask, she explained that anyone can have one but it is the characteristics that each person holds as if the person is nice by nature then they may not have a very frightening one but those that have had hardship upon hardship placed on them can have the most frightening of them all and it looks like I have one of the horrifying ones ever." Naruto told them

"Naruto who was the one that wrote the book you read?" Tsukiumi asked him.

"it was wrote by Miya Asama. Why?"

"oh no reason except that she was the one that made the purple mask and hers was terrifying but I couldn't mess with the environment like yours did so you made one that beat even hers as I have never seen any that were scarier then hers until now." Tsukiumi said.

"please Naruto only use that when someone pisses us or you off and please never use it on us or Chiho." Uzume said

"no worries there Uzume I would never use it on my wife or my best friends so you don't have to worry about that." Naruto told her to her relief.

As they were walking they came upon the other to teams taking some kind of test. Deciding to at least get to know them the y sat down and watched , well Naruto and Uzume sat down while Tsukiumi sat on Naruto's lap with him against a tree with Uzume leaning against him and the tree. "you know they are doing pretty good against them despite the fact that they aren't getting the true test." Naruto said.

"yeah when do you think they will pass?" Uzume asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder resting it.

"well they should do it soon." he said as he leaned further back yawning and closing his eyes.

"hey Naruto they passed." Uzume said

"let me try it." Tsukiumi said after they got no response from him as he was sleeping. Leaning over to his face she place her lips over his and started to kiss him to everyone's surprise as they saw wing like things appear behind her as Naruto opened his eyes as he started to kiss back against her lips.

"now Tsuki hime why did you do that? I was having a great dream about you and me having kids running around." Naruto asked her then stated smiling at her making her smile as well.

"well I would love that dream as well but they have passed and saw us sitting her so they came over with their sensei to get to know us better in case we ever have a job together." she responded.

"oh well how do you guys want to do this? You first or us first?"

"uh Naruto why don't you three go first and then we go so that we get to know the new people first." Kurenai said as she looked at him and his wife.

"well as you know I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like my wife and those that will be my wives as I have to have more then one but they have to pass Tsuki hime's test first then pass mine as well, ramen and my friends. I dislike people that are arrogant, banshee like and cant see past what they think is in front of them. My dream is really to be Hokage and be a great ninja while along the way." Naruto stated

"i am Tsukiumi Naruto's wife and like he said those that want to marry him or be involved with him must go through me first as head wife. I like my husband as well as well as cooking for him. I dislike those that force themselves on others no matter what and those that don't take their work seriously. My dream is to have a family with Naru kun and be with him til the end of time."

" and I am Uzume Hidaka I like Naruto as he is a great friend and a wonderful person to know and my adopted sister, I guess you could say, Chiho Hidaka, I dislike pretty much the same thing as what the other two said along with those that kidnap or hold people hostage. My dream, is to have my sister out of the hospital and to have a family." Uzume said to placate Tsukiumi at the first part.

"well I'm Kurenai yuhi and I like genjutsu and dislike perverts and those that force others against there will. My dream is already half complete as I have already become renown as a genjutsu mistress and the other half is to make you three to be at least jounin before I retire."

"i am asuma sarutobi I like cigarettes as you can see and dislike those that are arrogant. I already completed my dream." (the rest of the gennin are what you would expect as shikamru lazy, same as choji, ino is fan girlish, hinata fan girlish but lesser extent than ino, kiba natural, shino quiet).

"well we got to go and see the Hokage to let him know you passed." Kurenai said to the gennin

"well see you guys later we got to go train after we get Chiho from the hospital." Naruto said to them

after they left them the headed to the hospital and found that the Hokage had been there earlier that day to check on her when they got to her room. After they were talking and walking to the compound they found that Naruto might be able to help the healing along with his medical jutsu knowledge that he is gaining as his clones read the medical jutsu books at the compound that are very thorough in their descriptions.

"hey Chiho you want to have me try or wait for later when we have at least the Hokage to supervise?" Naruto asked her.

"um would it hurt to try now or wait?" she asked him

"well it wouldn't hurt to wait I know that much but I don't know about trying now as I would like to practice but we don't have anything with your case in them to practice on to get this right."

"hm could you try and if it starts to hurt or doesn't work then we could stop and wait for the Hokage to be here to do it again."she told him getting an alright.

"Inyu Shometsu"  Naruto said as his hands glowed green and placed them on her legs moving from top to bottom. After he was done he helped her up and let her see if it worked at all to help her legs heal completely.

After walking a few steps she found herself in the arms of her sekirei as she ran up and hugged her to her in joy that she can walk freely again. "oh thank you Naruto sama for this." she said as she was let go by Uzume.

"hm you're not a secret sekirei are you?" Naruto asked her

"oh no I'm not but this is the greatest thing that anyone has ever done for me."

"well since you aren't a sekirei then you don't get to call me sama just like before is fine as this is me helping out a friend alright." he said lifting her head up slightly to look at her eyes as she lowered her head after his question. "now there is no need for you to be said as I am always happy to help you and Uzume and then the fact that Tsuki hime is my wife I will always be helping her no matter what. Now on to other news when do you want to move in to the house here? We're happy to have you at any time as you are our dear friend and one of my three best friends." Naruto said confusing her slightly

"if I'm one of them who are the other two Naruto kun?" she said tilting her head slightly giving a cuter look to herself as she did so.

"well what kind of husband would I be if my wife wasn't my best friend and the other is Uzume Chan here of course." he said smiling at them making all three of them blush slightly.

"well would you mind if I move in now and then go to the hospital and check out after they make sure it wont come back later?"

"of course Chiho Chan you want us to go with you then we can see jiji and tell him you are better now." Naruto asked her then stated.

"that's fine with me Naruto kun as I would have asked yo that later and to help me find a job if the illness would come back so that I don't have to worry you or whoever would be on my team if I joined the ninja of the town."

as they were walking to the hospital to get her checked out Naruto was holding Tsukiumi's hand while she held his arm to herself as Uzume and Chiho walked on the right side of the pair talking when Naruto asked "hey chi Chan how about we go out one of these days then I can take Uzume Chan out after that if she would like to as Tsuki hime said if you two would like to be with me then she's alright with it as you are friends and would like me for me?"

"um sure Naruto kun how about tomorrow night for me. What about you Uzume Chan?" she said then asked

"how about the in two days?" she said looking uncertain at the idea.

Picking up on this Chiho said " Uzume Chan I don't mind if you go out with a guy as long as he is nice like Naruto kun here is that way he won't take advantage of you so please do what you would like to as we are not forcing yo to go it is just a simple question that you can say no to if you don't like it." to make her feel more at ease.

"thank you chi Chan. Uzume if you are not comfortable with the idea of going out with me yet then I don't mind waiting for you to be ready to go with me. I promise that when you are ready we will go to places that you like and do things that yo want to do alright. Then if we don't work out we can still be friends but I don't want you to be uncomfortable on the date when we do go out." Naruto said while putting a hand gently on her cheek that she leaned slightly into causing him to smile gently at her as they looked into each others eyes making her blush a light red.

"alright then Naruto we can go in two days okay?" she said smiling at him while putting her hand on the boys hand on her cheek, where her fingers touched her own cheek when Naruto moved his thumb and started to caress the girls fingers causing the other two to smile at the scene. When they got to the hospital and Chiho got checked out they saw that she would never have the condition again as the cells that started it were destroyed and then new stronger cells were grown in place of them to make sure that it never came back. When asked who did this she pointed to Naruto making the medic nin surprised by the fact that Naruto was the healer. After all the questions about what he used and if he would give it to them or join the medical staff part time they finally got out of there and got on their way to the Hokage.

"hey jiji how ya doing? Am I interrupting you?" Naruto asked when e saw the jounin standing in front of the desk.

"well not really as we are actually waiting for Kakashi to arrive." asuma said.

"yes well I am doing good my boy how are your friends and I see that Chiho san is walking now how is that?" the Hokage asked him

"well we are doing great and I used a jutsu called Inyu Shometsu on her legs to make it where the illness never comes back. Chi Chan did you want to ask jiji to be a ninja or try getting a job somewhere in town?" Naruto said then asked as he turned to Chiho.

"um Hokage sama would it be alright if I join Naruto's team as a ninja and he can help me train and as I can use chackra from previous exercises from when I couldn't walk Uzume Chan would bring me things to do so I wouldn't get bored at the hospital." she asked him.

"well I don't see why not If they help you train and the team is full as there hasn't been a team of only three people " the Hokage stated.

"Thanks jiji and of course we would help her as we are a team and maybe later down the road a family if they will have that." Naruto stated to him with a foxy smile making them blush while some most of the jounin got confused as they knew he had a wife as they saw them around town during the past two weeks.

One raised their had and asked" um excuse me but what do you mean kid don't you already have a wife there?"

"ah yes I forgot that not every one know this but I have to have several wives to rebuild the two clans that I come from so that the bloodlines don't go extinct and the only thing I have to worry about is the ones that don't take a hint that they cant have me and the contracts that my father made for me when I was born to be married but I can all them off the only ones I kept were the ones outside of the village as they have never met me. But the multiple wives have to be approves by Tsuki hime here before they get the chance to be with me and then I have to approve if I like them." Naruto explained to the jounin.

"Thanks for clearing that up" he said

"no prob man it happens to us all at times." Naruto said with a shrug. "see ya later jiji." Naruto said as the others did a slight bow before leaving.

Over the course of the next two months Naruto helped the others train as they did for him. They found that Chiho was exceptional at using the bow and arrow or the senbon launchers as she always hit the target even when they were moving at high jounin speed, so she always carried a bow and quiver full of arrows that had seals etched onto them so that when the time ran out then they would return to the quiver and the quiver even had different sections for arrows that did different things as they made one with wind seals on them while another exploded in case the had to make a quick get away they could use it on the ground in front of their opponent or in a body of water to make a smokescreen or mist to get away. They took advantage of Tsukiumi's power over water to teach her powerful water jutsu. While they got Uzume more cloth that was stronger than steel but still flexible and got her more designs that she could make with the cloth that she uses. While Naruto got better at the crystal jutsu that he used while he got more sword designs he also made a whip sword out of crystal that worked perfectly while still remaining strong despite being connected through a thin crystal wire it couldn't break if it was hit.

" Naruto you are needed at the Hokage office." neko said as she appeared in front of the group"all of you its a mission."

"right lets go then Chiho come here please Tsuki hime Uzume Chan go ahead and use the sushine that we have got down I'll be their shortly as I still have to take chi Chan as she hasn't quite mastered it yet." he said as Tsukiumi disappeared in a eruption of water,while Uzume's cloth shot up and she along with it disappeared, Naruto brought Chiho into a hug and the two were covered on crystal before it was cut in half then shattered falling to the ground. The same thing was happening at the hokage's office but instead of Uzume 's cloth coming up it went down then she appeared and Naruto's crystal form with Chiho appeared after crystal fragments came together then fell away to leave them and Naruto let Chiho go.

"what you got for us jiji?" Naruto asked him.

"well Kakashi and his team went out on a mission that was listed as c rank but he sent back a request for aid and put you as one of the people he would like to have their to help him knock the uchiha down a few pegs. The other person he put forth is an oddity as I can say that they have never really worked well together before." he said

"who is the other person jiji"

"oddly enough its anko mitirashi that Kakashi wanted to as he 'put it take this screeching banshee wannabe howler monkey bat and turn it into a ninja that will shut up when needed and told to.'"

"OK then were are we headed and where do we find anko?"

"anko is in the dango bar usually around this time and your headed to wave."

"well lets go get anko first then." Naruto said as the girls grabbed onto him letting him sushine them out of the office to the dango bar.

"yo is there an anko in the bar?" Naruto called out as he got to the bar.

"what do you want brat?" a strangely clad woman asked as she had a fishnet shirt and thigh guards on covered by a rust orange skirt with a trench coat and anbu shin guards and sandals on her lower legs and feet.

"we got a mission to help Kakashi and you get to help by beating a fan girl out of her fan girl-ism. We head to wave now." Naruto said making her smile evilly at the thought of breaking a fan girl.

And so they head to wave

**and if anyone says that I am going to fast on any of these stories or that it "needs more flesh or skin" explain what you mean as I have no fucking clue what the last term means as the guy that said that was a Yoda wannabe. If anyone has questions about Naruto using a medical jutsu keep in mind that he can use the shadow clone and that it lets whatever the clone learn go back to the user the only exception is physical training cant be sent back so the clones that work on the medical jutsu were also doing various chackra control exercises so that he has a better control over it. Naruto's team is able to be accompanied any jounin or chunnin to do a higher class mission but they each will be strong in their own regards as each will have a specialty as will the later additions to his ever growing family. Now for the lemon wanters if there are keep in mind that Naruto is only 15 and has no idea what sex really is as he has never had the talk, oddly enough I never had it either but know what it is, so he wont be having sex for a while and when he does I will say that a lemon is here and to imagine It or you can ask another author like kyubi16 or some other lemon writers that are good if they will make one for them as long as he loves them equally and doesn't do clones or anal sex as I don't really enjoy reading that kind as the clones are just to weird as if the girl squeezes on one of them it goes 'pop' and anal is gross as if the girl took a shit then they had sex as I don't know if you can clean up inside your ass or not I would just prefer that i don't know that for my own sanity whatever's left of it that is. So if you ask any of them please tell them to contact me first so that I can make a reference to them however many there are and tell me what chapter they want to put it into so I can put it in the chapter at the right spot, if they want me to put it in the story they will get credit for the lemon as I wont write them and as I have stated before I hate when people take credit when it is not due, if I get more then one I will go with the best that I think that I have been given and to the people that ask please tell them if they do to please put their name at the top or bottom so that I can tell easier who it is from if I get more then one as I have a bad memory when it comes to names but can remember damn near everything else like movie lines game quotes and story summary's along with its contents. And apparently I am making a habit of making the next chapter after I get two reviews on the previously made chapter for this story and for those that have read the other two stories that I have made recently and are wondering when I will update I just haven't felt like writing for those two yet I will if I feel like it.**


	4. journey to wave and dates

**OK since I have no clue what my stories should be rated as I have to ask that if you could tell me what the appropriate rating should be then please do so. My view on this stuff is very different then other people as I have been more mature then most 50 year olds when I was 8 years old so I have no clue what the mature problem is as I have known that kids the age of fourteen have seen and done things that the managers of this site have claimed to be rated ma but I see no point in it as kids now a days are cussing and playing very violent games and even watching porno's that should be only viewed as an adult. When I was 10 I watched movies that were rated r so the moral standing on the ratings have no meaning to me. The managers are obviously not of sound society standards as I am certain that where they live they have seen and heard of this type of thing themselves and no matter what they do they cannot change it for it is part of humanity and therefore part of themselves because if you ask them to be honest with themselves and ask if they like to watch rated r movies or read play violent games or even games that are violent and have the rated r things in them such as god of war then they have to say yes because there is no self respecting male out there that does not like some kind of fighting game or rated r movies same for some females out there because my sister likes the shows that are violent and she thinks they are cool they even give her inspiration for her pictures that she draws. But apparently there are a select few humans that are not in this category as they have appeared as the managers of this sight.**

**For the ratings I view them as k is for the kids below twelve, t is for teens, m is for mature people no matter the age if you disagree then that is up to you as no one is forcing you to read them and if you take the stories off the site then you are violating the freedom of press where the writer can write and publish anything that they want and if it so happens that there is something wrong with it that you don't like tell them and see if you can work out a compromise to get it to where you can like it or just ignore it as I have seen people do to my stories from the hits and reviews that I have gotten from them. So far I have only gotten three reviews from other members that were not polite and the last one I have not had the opportunity to reply to as I am going to be nice to him compared to the other one that told me my story was crap, I will reply to him when I make the next chapter of the blessings from the linear gods so be patient for it if you have read that story also, then you get to see how I deal with people who flame me or my stories as I don't take kindly to them, if it is constructive criticism state that it is so I know that you are trying to help or put it nicely so that I don't make you sound like a fool for the statement that you leave,for instance if you write in the review that I should consider something like 'putting more flesh' or 'that I am skipping to much in the story' I will take those as insults to my story just like the fact that I should not update because you don't like the story then you will be having to be put down like I did to that one guy from the story that I put up called airfox I still have what I wrote to him in my profile so don't try to be Yoda while putting my story down or you will get the exact same treatment as him, as a side note to that if you flame any story that I make then be prepared to be degraded the exact same way that you degraded or insulted me or my story as I wont put up with it.**

**There are very few things that can be done that piss me off but insulting what I made is on the list near the top with insulting or hurting my family and making them cry because if I see that I can and will make you feel sorry for ever meeting them as I am very easily pissed of and it increases when any person that I see as family is insulted or hurt but that is only if you can make me become pissed off cause that is hard to do if you don't know how to do it as I have a very high tolerance for stupidity and annoyances as my cousins can attest as that is all they do to my immediate family as we are treated as the black sheep of the bunch or the lone wolf that had cubs and they stick to said wolf.**

**For the question of if kyuubi is going to be homaru or Miya sorry but no its neither of them but I will give you a hint look at kyuubi's claw's and you will be able to tell who if you have a good sekirei memory or go to the sekirei wiki site. Miya will make an appearance later on though but she will not be one of his sekirei. because of the book he looks up to her as a mother figure as the book taught him more then anyone else with the exception of his wife and future wives. I am not sure if homaru will show up as of yet if so I think I will make homaru a female right off or will be female by the time that Naruto meets homaru anyway**

**onto story now**

as Naruto and his female companions walked down the road to wave he began recalling what had happened the past two months.

**-flash-**

as the time came for Naruto to take Chiho on the date they found that they were getting a little nervous as Chiho could be seen stressing over what to where on the date while Naruto was talking to Tsukiumi over what he should do on the date.

"well husband of mine I think you should just be you and not some fake person a if it were I that went on the outing with thou then I would like to get to know the real you instead of a fake you. Other then that I think that you should do things that you both like maybe take a walk through the park if you like that for example." Tsukiumi said to him smiling at his nervousness.

"OK so I should just be me and take things at a pace that we both like right?"

"yes and remember no female likes to be looked at like a piece of meat so be respectful and don't look and linger on anything but the woman's face you can five a scan to her body to let her know that you find her attractive but don't spend so much time on it that it makes her uncomfortable at your gaze. If you must stare at anything stare at the eyes or lips of the woman. Alright?"

"yes I understand hime all I have to do is be myself and be respectful of the woman's feelings and to be mindful of her." he said to her getting her to nod at him.

"good now go and get her for your date and then you can enjoy yourselves on your date." Tsukiumi said to him.

As he walked up stares to her room Naruto was still a bit nervous that he would mess this up for her and make her hate him.

**Same time as Naruto talking to Tsukiumi**

as Chiho was getting ready for her date she couldn't decide what to where so she asked Uzume to help her pick something out for her.

" Uzume what do you think I should do with Naruto kun on the date? "

"well I guess you should be yourself and have fun." she replied to her.

" I just cant find what to wear on the date Uzume Chan can you help me with it? Could you maybe make me a dress to wear please? I know that you are a great seamstress and I love the outfits you make me." Chiho asked her

"alright what kind do you want and I will make it real quick for you." she said with a soft sigh at her ashikabi's attitude. After getting the details for the dress she set to work right away on it."so what made you accept the date anyway Chiho Chan?" she asked

"well I guess it was the fact that he was helping us and never wanted anything in return except to get to know us and be friends with us, then it went to his caring nature and his great eyes as a bonus for me. But I think the part that got me the most was that he was understanding of your hesitance and would gladly forget about trying to get you if you didn't want to go out with him that shows that he is willing to set his own feelings aside for those he cares about." Chiho said to her with a dazzling smile in place on her face as she thought and listed the things that she liked about him.

"yeah I can understand that too as I was hesitant to agree to his offer as I thought that I would hurt your feeling as my ashikabi but when you and he agreed that if things didn't work for me and him then I could call it off and we could still be friends that made it just better for me along with the fact that you don't mind if I try to date him."

"well Uzume Chan I think that if you want to have a family then you should be able to without having to be afraid of hurting my feelings so I am good with you wanting to date someone as long as they treat you right like Naruto obviously does Tsukiumi and any one else that will wind up with him and I think that right there would make him the best kind of father out there as he will care for his children no matter what anyone says about them." Chiho replied to her

"yes well I think that I wont need to find any other person after his date with me as I am sure he will make it near perfect or as close as he is able to for both of us. I was actually surprised that Tsukiumi said that if we wanted we could be with him in the first place."

"well I think that she just wanted to have some more friends and then we wouldn't need to find a place to live in as then the one that cares for us is right in this house and he wouldn't let us leave if we didn't really want to. Maybe she saw that deep down we wanted to be with a man that is like him no matter what I don't know but I do know that she has given us the chance and I don't think we should waste it on the off chance that we don't click with him, as he said yesterday he is willing to just be friends if we don't click on that level and forget about having a relationship with the ones that don't click with him and stay as friends with them so I say at least give it a chance to find the happiness that a male can give and remember that no matter what I still like you and you still like me. He wont take either of us away from the other as long as we still like each other it would be adding to the family as if you don't like him like that you could still be with me but he would be with me and you would gain something like a brother in him if that happens same with me if I don't but you do okay Uzume Chan?"

"yeah but I think that he will be good to both of us and then we could be together, all of us, with whatever others he manage to get to be his wives as I heard he had to have at least four to six, and I know for a fact that Naruto would only date the ones that he sees potential love for in and Tsukiumi would only give permission to those who see him for himself. Here you go its almost time for your date Chiho put this on and I'll help with your hair and make up." she said holding up the finished dress to her friend.

"thanks Uzume Chan your a life saver." Chiho said hugging her before putting the dress on and sitting in a chair facing a mirror in her room.

After a little while there was a knock on her door."yes who is it?" Chiho asked

"its Naruto are you ready chi Chan?" the muffled voice of the male ashikabi called out

"almost Naruto kun I'll be done in a second please hold on." she told him

"as long as you need, don't worry, I don't mind as it shows that you are looking forward to the date." you could basicly hear his smile through the door as he said this happily to her making her sigh in relief at him not minding her taking her time to get ready for him.

"thank you." she said as Uzume finished her hair and started applying the make up to her face lightly, to enhance her natural beauty.

"there we go all done Chiho Chan I know he will love this." Uzume said with a smile to the girl

"i hope so." she said hugging the other girl after she got up then heading to the door. "sorry for making you wait I was having Uzume Chan help with my hair and make up." she told him

"like I said I don't mind waiting as you were looking forward to the date and the fact that your you look even more beautiful then before only helps to affirm that fact my dear." he said with a smile that made her blush lightly at him. "shall we head out now fair maiden?" he asked her holding out his arm to her.

"why thank you kind sir. Yes I think we will head out now." she said following his lead with the terminology for each other.

"i do have to say that you look absolutely gorgeous and breathtaking in that dress with your hair like that and the light make up though,my fair maiden." Naruto said looking over her dress and face to see that she was in a red Chinese style dress adorned with majestic phoenix designs and her hair up in a Chinese style bun with chopstick like hair pins holding it together (there is a picture of the dress on the profile) as they started to leave the house making her blush even more.

"well I couldn't find what to wear for our date so I asked Uzume Chan to help by making one as she is an expert seamstress and love to make outfits for me, then she offered to help with my hair and make up. But thank you any way my kind sir" she said in reply "i have to say that you look fairly handsome also, even more then any other guy that I have ever or most likely ever see again my kind knight." she said making him blush slightly at the praise also, as she looked over hm he could be seen wearing a dark red tuxedo with light blue and green flames licking the bottom of each pant leg like they were real, with a jacket that was black with his clan symbol on the sleeve of it.(description with a picture on profile)

"why thank you my lady but I cant compare even close to your radiance." he said back as they made their way to the restaurant that he chose based on her likes. While they ate they made small talk about each other and what they both liked getting to know each other better. After the dinner was over Naruto asked "what would you like to do know my lady?"

"well what did you have in mind Naruto kun?" she asked him

"well I was going to suggest to take a walk unless you would prefer to do something else for now."

"hmm a walk sounds perfect." she said to him.

"well then my dear what would you like to go to, a river, the park or the forest?"

"i think the park on this one Naruto kun."

"very well my lady." he said as he began leading her to the park. When they got to the park they saw that some children were there so they decided to sit down and watch them play for a little bit. Some of the kids saw them and came up to them commenting on the clothes they wore or how good or cool they looked getting a smile and thank you in reply from the two ninja. When some commented on how pretty Chiho looked to them Naruto said "yes she is very gorgeous and all but even when shes not dressed like this she is a very beautiful lady that any male would be lucky to date and I just so happen to be on a date now. But we saw that all you children were here so we decided to take a little time to rest and watch you all play until you little ones came over here, don't get me wring its just that we wanted to watch you guys play but thank you for the compliments to us." he told them making them smile in return and comment on how nice he must have been to be on a date with the really pretty lady as they called her making him chuckle lightly.

"thank you all but shouldn't you be getting back to your own parents or to where you live as its getting late and will be getting cold out, we don't want you to get sick now do we?" she told them making them shake there heads and run off after saying their goodbyes. After she shivered lightly she felt a light weight be placed on her shoulders. When she looked at Naruto she saw that he put his jacket on her to keep her warm, smiling she said "thanks Naruto kun"

"no problem we don't want you to gt sick now do we chi Chan?" he said making her giggle slightly at him for saying what she said to the kids.

"no we wouldn't want that to happen." with that the couple walked out of the park and soon found themselves at the door of their house. Walking in and up to her room they stood outside of her room. "thank you for the wonderful night Naruto kun I had a great time on the date." she said smiling at him.

"me too maybe we could do it again sometime after I take Tsukiumi on a date as I bet she would like to go on one some time to get to know me better then we already do." Naruto said before she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek making him stop and look at her in slight surprise before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips making her eyes widen before closing and wrapping her arms around his neck while he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him making her gasp slightly as he kept the kiss as a no tongue kiss as he knew they weren't that far into the relationship yet and was happy to keep it as a chaste kiss. When they broke apart for air both of their faces were red and they were smiling while looking into the others eyes and leaning their foreheads together.

"good night my knight." Chiho said as she regained her breath.

"see you in the marrow my dear fair princess." Naruto said in reply before she closed the door and he walked to his own room with Tsukiumi in it lying in the bed half awake.

"oh husband of mine did you enjoy yourself?" she said when she heard him enter the room.

"i did my love but worry not I will take you after I take Uzume I promise my wife." Naruto said as he climbed into the bed with her.

"i know that my love but I still get jealous of the thought that you will be with others aside from me." she said making him smile slightly.

"i know its hard for you hime but at least you will narrow the people down to those that are right for me and then it will only be my friends and people that we can trust no matter what." he said to her while pulling her to him then rolling onto his back taking here with him making her rest on is chest.

"i know its just not easy for me is all. Here I am, I love you and you love me but we are forced to let you marry more women then we want to for the stu..." she started before he cut her off with a passionate kiss that made her moan as he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Letting him in she placed her hands on his bare chest to support herself as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him deepening the kiss. Soon they released it in order to breath and she laid her head on his chest listening to his heart lull her to sleep. He watched as she fell asleep then went to sleep himself thinking '_I am her husband so I need to make sure she falls asleep peacefully before I do._'

**-end-**

when he finished going sown memory lane for that day he found that they where at the shore and needed a bout to cross. So making a bout out of crystal, surprising Anko as she had never heard of the crystal boy yet and stopping her as she was going to find someone that would take them across to wave, he started to remember the date with Uzume.

**-flash-**

the next day after training Uzume had asked that Chiho come to her room and help her for her date with Naruto as he stayed in his room with Tsukiumi getting him ready as well.

" Chiho Chan would you mind helping me with this design that is giving me some trouble here." she asked as she saw that Chiho had just walked in.

"so what are you going to do on your date Uzume Chan?"

"well I think I will take some cloth with me so Naruto can see what it does somewhat. Other then that I don't know yet." she said to her

"that sounds good, do you think that you will enjoy the date like I did yesterday?"

"not sure I think I will enjoy it but maybe not as much as you." she replied with a sly smirk making Chiho blush knowing what she meant by that.

"yes I admit the kiss was unexpected but it was great and it only helped the feelings that are in me foster more." she said.

"i know."

after Chiho helped her with the kimono and makeup Uzume let her hair down from her side ponytail and started to brush it out. Hearing a knock followed by Naruto asking if she was ready for her date she replied "almost. I'll be done in a minute so please hold on."

"no problem Uzume Chan its good. I'm just exited to be going on a date with a woman as beautiful as yourself I got a little anxious." Naruto replied through the door.

"mou does that mean I'm not beautiful as well Naru kun?" he heard Chiho exclaim to him.

"no it means that you were even more beautiful than words could express or convey to anyone dear. I'm sure that with your help Uzume will be the same, not that she wouldn't be of course, I'm just saying." Naruto said with a light chuckle to her.

"alright I'm done see you later Chiho Chan." Uzume said to her while kissing her cheek lightly

"so are you ready Naruto kun. I'm done." she said before she opened the door to her room.

"yes Uzume Chan I'm ready." Naruto said

"well what do you think Naruto kun?" she asked as she opened the door showing Naruto what she looked like.

"well I think that you would have to have fallen from the heavens as there is no way you are from the mortal world with the beautiful elegance that you radiate." Naruto said making her blush at his words as he looked at her black kimono with orange foxes on it at random places, the foxes looked like they had white cloth scarves around their necks, and her hair framing her face before going down her back and the cloth that she had that floated like a deity's cloth (not sure how to explain it but its like the cloth that some Japanese gods have that floats around their arms and above them), all in all it made her look to him like an angel or a goddess.

"thank you Naruto kun you look very good as well." she said looking at him as he wore a kimono that had several different kinds of mythical creatures on it on different spots and colors.

"thank you as well. Now should we be going tenshi?" he said offering her his arm, as she blushed at being called and angel.

"why yes lets go." she said taking his arm and letting him lead her out.

Naruto asked her several thing and answered several things for her while they ate. When they finished eating they decided to take a walk in a different park then he did yesterday as this one had a playground in it as well having several small children in it like the one yesterday."why don't we take a little break Uzume Chan?" Naruto suggested.

"yeah that would be nice Naruto kun." she said in reply before some of the kids noticed the lady that looked like a goddess siting with the guy from yesterday as there were some from the park yesterday here to day as well as new ones.

"excuse me miss but are you an angel or a goddess?" they heard a small voice call from in front of them. Looking down they saw that a small girl around the age of five had asked Uzume that. Picking her up Naruto put her in his lap so that she could be seen and heard better making her giggle at the nice male that was with the lady in her opinion.

" I'm sorry but I'm not either of those. But I do have a special ability that lets me do many things with this cloth that I have do you want to see? By the way whats your name little girl?" Uzume asked her.

"oh my name is Azumi inuzuka and please miss." the now named Azumi said to her.

"very well Azumi Chan and my name is Uzume Hidaka and the good looking male that has you on his lap is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Uzume said be before she started to make different shapes for the girl. Azumi giggled as Uzume made a dragon then a small dog that ran around the little girl chasing a small cat that made her giggle more after making some more creatures she stopped as the girls aunt came to pick her up.

"hey brat how you doing and wheres your wife?" the lady asked

"oh hey tsume san I'm fine and my wife is at the house. We were playing with Azumi here when she came up and asked Uzume Chan here a question." Naruto said to her.

"thanks for keeping her safe her mother was called to work at the vet office that our clan runs so she asked if I could come get her soon. When I got here I saw that you were playing with her so I came over. Sorry but its time to go Azumi Chan." tsume said to the girl.

"aw but I wanna play with the pretty girl and her boyfriend some more."she said to her aunt.

"how about this Azumi Chan when ever you want that we aren't on missions you can come over to play with us and my other friends okay?" Naruto asked her.

"yeah thanks Naruto niisan." she said happily while jumping up from his lap giving him a hug. "I'll come see you and Uzume neechan some times." she said while Uzume gave her a hug then lifted her with the cloth making her giggle at the material.

"see you two later then."tsume said to them.

"well that was fun don't you think so Uzume Chan?" Naruto asked as they watched them walk away

"yeah it was Naruto kun."

"lets go its getting late out." Naruto said while offering his arm again.

"yes it is lets go then Naruto kun." she said taking his arm.

When they got to the house they walked in and up to her room. "thanks for the great time Naruto kun."

"its no problem Uzume Chan. How do you feel about going out again at a later date?"

"I'd love to but I should tell you something. You see I am a se.." she started before she was cut off by Naruto.

"i know your a sekirei. I guessed after the fact that you were a little hesitant to go out with me and I don't mind as long as you are happy I could care less, I'm guessing that Chiho is your ashikabi as you looked at her as if asking her if she would mind." Naruto said with a smile

"yes your right. Why are you not mad at me for this?"

"well if I was mad at you for this than I would be a jerk and I don't like being a jerk and I actually like you for you. Who cares if your a sekirei it doesn't have anything to do with you and me being together, I want to be with Uzume the person not Uzume the sekirei understand Uzume Chan?" Naruto said softly cupping her cheek with his hand near the end.

"yeah I do thanks Naruto kun." she said putting her hand on his with her fingers under his thumb as he rubbed it on them gently.

"then may I kiss you Uzume Chan I know I should not be able to wing you as you are Chiho's sekirei but would you mind if I kiss you all the same?" Naruto asked making her blush at his soft and gentle voice and touch as he continued to rub and caress her fingers under his thumb.

"not at all Naru kun." she breathed out in an airy voice as she leaned toward him.

"thank you then." he said with an airy voice as he was inches from her mouth. When the two kissed Uzume wrapped her arm that wasn't being held to her cheek around his back and put her hand against his shoulder while he crossed his arm around her back placing his hand on her shoulder-blade to deepen the kiss tilting her head to the side to gain more access to his mouth as he did the same. When the broke the kiss they noticed that she had a strange thing happen. It appeared that her wings came out. As they noticed this they tried to come up with an answer that was logical. All that they could think of was the fact that yesterday when Naruto kissed Chiho he somehow gained the ability to awaken the power of her sekirei if he kissed her. After they came to that as the only good reason Naruto kissed her lightly on the lips again after saying "this is your goodnight kiss my tenshi." making her shiver at the touch wanting more but before she could get more he pulled back letting her go so she could go to sleep.

"then goodnight my mortal god." Uzume said still in a slight daze from her unexpected winging from another person then Chiho.

As Naruto got into bed with Tsukiumi he said "well that was unexpected."

"hmm?" she said as she was partially up waiting for him again as she found that it was easier to sleep with him them by herself.

"well I somehow managed to wing Uzume even though she was winged by Chiho before me. When we kissed her wings formed behind her." he said making her eyes widen slightly as she took in this information.

"but that shouldn't be possible." she said to him.

"i know tat what is confusing but I think that when I kissed Chiho I somehow copied her the DNA in her saliva and added it to my own so that I could release the power held in Uzume Chan." Naruto said while he pulled her closer to him.

"that would make sense."she said as she turned around to face him before getting pulled onto his chest as he rolled onto his back.

"yeah but I think your wings are more beautiful then hers my mizu no megami." he said leaning his head up to hers stopping before he touched her lips with his.

"oh and what does that name mean and why? Hmm Naru kun." she said

"well you are my water goddess and its because the wings that you have symbolize our love for each other while hers are her love for Chiho and maybe me in the future as I will not force her to be with me. You know that I will allow her to stop whenever she likes to." he said as he started to caress her right cheek making her blush at both his words and soft touch.

"yes I know my love." she said as he pulled her down while still caressing her cheek making the connection between their lips and pulling out her wings in what had become their nightly activity before they slept as he kissed her passionately making her moan and press herself further into him.

**-end-**

as he finished this memory he found that they were already on the shore and were nearing the house that held the team from konoha that they were sent to back up. Knocking they were greeted by a beautiful, by normal standards, woman that appeared to be in her late twenty's "hello how may I help you?" she asked.

"we are the team that Kakashi sent for as back up. May we come in?" Naruto asked her.

"of course come in come in." she said as she stepped to the side to let them in.

**I put the links to the Chiho's and Uzume's clothes for their date on my profile so that you can see tell better what they look like for the date and please tell me what you would consider the rating for this story and my others as. I think they are all around t as I make the fights humorous and there are no suggestive themes if you don't count the kissing like I do. Please review and tell me who out of the Naruto world should be with him but remember no konoha girls I am fine with shizune as she hasn't been in konoha for all of Naruto's life so she has no real animosity here for her. The ones that have been their all their lives and Naruto's are the ones that I a against In this story. Personally I have no problem with most of them its just that this story is that he finds love outside the walls of konoha with the exception of the sekirei and Chiho.**


	5. wave and finding her

**OK since people obviously don't read this much then I will say that the pairings are both set and varying for Naruto aside from the three he already has from sekirei he will get about 7 more so far. No this is not a lemon based story it is more romance and action adventure but I am not sure what to put as the rating or genre for it.**

**If people are wondering I cannot write from other peoples points of view as it is impossible for me so I do it from my own so therefore if anyone has a problem with my lack of information revolving around the dates then I can say you have to help me for I never went on one so I have no clue what to put as activities that happen during a date.**

**Now for thecodexkeeper you are actually giving me ideas with your questions for the story so far and the multiple ashikabi was just an idea that came when he kissed Uzume on the date so I tried it out having never seen it yet for any story. Also so far unless I get some one that asks for someone there will only be two of minato's sekirei being with Naruto and I may put in kusano as a little sister to him but she will not be winged by him if I do. The sekirei that is kyuu I am debating on the fox features but the seal will be tricky unless I get an idea for a clone or have Kushina in his mind scape not sure yet on that part. Not sure for the bijuu being sekirei yet guess we just have to wait and see what I come up with as I only really have the plot of how he meets the girls written out everything else I am coming up with as I write the story out so I have no clue where I will go during the chapters. I just go where it feels right to, if it doesn't feel right then I don't put it up in the story.**

**If people actually read this part before the story then I will say I am serious to the part that you can suggest anyone from either show but put it as more then one word as I have already gotten a suggestion for two people that I didn't think about when I got the idea for this and I am willing to consider any that anyone else gives me, also if you give me one I will make a note about who gave them to me when I have them meet Naruto.**

**I may get ideas from other writers as I read the shoton of konoha story and I have somehow been following the idea for that kind of crystal release even before reading it as I had only found it this week and started reading it about 2 days ago. Its a great story but it could be updated more like all the other stories that are great and have not been updated from a month to four years ago.**

**If people wonder almost all of my stories will eventually go from me typing what I had written to coming from the top of my head as I type the chapters to post them like this one, airfox, the blessings from the linear gods, and the adventurous shinobi. That last one will be updated as soon as I think of a way that he meets the team and ila as it will he will meet the team after they return from the first adventure in the show and I think I will have ila meet him while he is getting out of the academy after he is done healing any help that you could give would be appreciated very much as I have a problem thinking things through when I haven't wrote on them after a week or so.**

as tsunami stepped aside to let the ninja in they could see that Kakashi was on a crutch while sai was a little worse for wear unlike the uchiha and haruno."hey Kakashi how you doing?" Anko asked.

"well I could be better thats for sure." he replied

"well you will need to explain what we are up against and what you want us to do about it."

"why are you here dobe?" Sasuke asked stupidly.

"do you have a new friend sasu-uke? Cause I never knew you had an imaginary friend called dobe."Naruto replied to him with a straight face.

"answer the question already Naruto baka." the pink disgrace of a howler monkey screeched

"i do not have to answer to you as I have been called as back up for your sorry carcass and therefore I am higher rank than you on this mission so back off idiot and you insult to the good harpies that I have read about and that my wife and girlfriends have met." Naruto said making a reference to the time that his wife told him about a sekirei that could make super sonic wails but was very nice to others that didn't threaten her or her ashikabi.

"like that is true dobe you cant be in charge of me I am an uchiha and an elite ninja compared to you." Sasuke said to him.

"actually duck but he is right as he has been called as back up he is in charge while you are just here to obey him as stated in the ninja charter that you must follow." sai said to him in a very eery smile

"thank you sai was it?" getting a nod from the strange boy he continued "the point is that you could not handle the mission so your sensei had to call in help and you dissobeying any order we give will result in you on report the instant we get to konoha understood _boy."_ Naruto said with the mask appearing next to him but instead of burning the floor that the saliva touched it turned it to crystal so as to keep from damaging the house of the client, as he held his smile in place scaring the gennin even sai oddly enough, when Kakashi and Anko looked over they saw that he had a giant fox face next to him freaking them out and making Kakashi who was on the front lines that night have a minor flash back to the night of the kyuubi attack scaring him worse then the gennin that he was in charge of.

Shaking they nodded as they couldn't trust their mouths to work at the moment. When Naruto looked at Kakashi he said "now Kakashi would you mind terribly if I ask you why you felt it was OK to go ahead to wave without waiting for said backup to arrive that you yourself called for and then getting yourself in this condition?" still with the mask and smile in place making him shiver while Chiho thought that it was cool as this was the first time she had seen it.

"well the going off was decided by the team and I was attacked by a missing nin called zabuza who caught me in a water sphere that sai had to get me out of and I had to use my eye." he said quickly trying to not upset the boy anymore then he already was when suddenly the mask grew and had bright white flames around it and what looked like crystal growing around the edges of it with black lightning going in the eyes.

"so let me get this straight you the leader had done a vote that could have gotten you and the team you were placed in charge of killed then you were attacked because of said vote and had to be saved by a mere _gennin_ and you still got the crap beat out of you right?" Naruto said with an even calmer voice that made his smile even more scary as he talked never stopping his very scary smile making Anko scared slightly at the way he could make the jounin next to her scared out of his wits with words and a strange mask alone."and then you didn't even have the gennin that were perfectly fine hide your tracks so that an enemy nin didn't follow you back to your base or in this case the clients house as you were week and you would not be able to defend yourself or said gennin from being killed?"

"um yeah." Kakashi said in a meek voice as he was incredibly scared right now making Anko wide eyed that the jounin was answering in that kind of voice when he was usually always talking in a lazy voice to everyone including the Hokage

"now then tazuna san what did you do to make the lousy jounin here go against the ninja charter to wait for the back up when it was summoned?" Naruto said not looking at him while the mask turned to him somehow, scaring the hell out of him and his grandson while his daughter was wanting to know how it was done so that she could use it on people that went against her rules in her house.

"i said that my grandson and daughter would be sad and blame konoha for the death of me if they didn't help me and then that I would not be able to sell to konoha or fire country if I did not get the bridge finished by a certain time." he stuttered out (to lazy to type the stuttering and it would get me annoyed fast.)

"so you blackmailed and guilt tripped them into completing this mission that you lied about, when you could have told the Hokage and been able to work out a deal instead of the fact that now you must pay for both my team and his to be here along with the compensation for the time wasted on this mission when it was only going to be around a few weeks not a month or two, then you must pay the fee for an a rank as zabuza is a jounin level ninja and then his helper is around his level if Kakashi could not sense the person." Naruto said to him his back still to the man.

"sorry." the old bridge builder let out after Naruto was done

"now I think that if we take out gato then we will be able to get this whole mess cleared up right?" Naruto asked the room making them all nod quickly so as not to make the mask even worse. "then why don't we go deal with him then Anko san?"

"um Naruto we were assigned to help Kakashi on this and to get his gennin into shape and act like real ninja should."she said to him.

"oh yes that reminds me, thank you for that by the way Anko san, why did you three idiots go along with this vote in the first place?" he asked as he turned to the gennin

"i am an avenger I need to get stronger to kill the ..." Sasuke started before he was cut off by sai.

"well the fag here was wanting to go to get stronger and have a challenge the wannabe harpy went because the fag went and I went because the leader went." the boy said in a shaky voice to the angered tokougeninin(elite gennin-higher rank then ordinary but lower then chunnin)

"so the fag as you say was wanting to get killed to get stronger and his pet follower wanted to get killed with him while you were going to let the uchiha and the copy cat die to complete the mission right?" Naruto said as his mask came very close to the three gennin making it seem scarier to them.

"i did not think of that sir." the scared boy yelled out nervously at the fact that the fox face was making the floor in front of him get coated in crystal, making him back into the wall.

"i see then, Anko you are going to deal with the girl while me and my team deal with the two idiot boys here Kakashi you are going to deal with your mess and guard the bridge builder and his family, also if I here you have looked at that book even once while on active duty again then you will regret it and I will here about it.?" Naruto said before making the fox head disappear from view.

"yeah Naruto." Anko said cautiously to him not wanting to be put against the fox mask that seemed to appear when he got angry. Kakashi just nodded still scared while the gennin were stunned that he made jounin agree to him.

"now go get rested because we start first thing tomorrow morning." Naruto said as he started to turn to tsunami and walk closer to her making the others watch to see what he would do next. "now miss tsunami if you will please..." he paused making the others except for his team lean in as they had a feeling what he would do next. "would you tell me if you have a spare room my team could use as we are closer then this team and are not worried about being together in the same room as we sleep?" he asked her making the other people in the room face fault as they thought he was going to make her do something else.

"oh yes please follow me I will lead you to it. If you like you can join us for dinner we were about to have it." she said a little uncertain first then smiled

"thank you tsunami san after we set our gear down we will be down." he said with a slight bow of the head to show his appreciation.

After they got done and headed down the stairs they were greeted to the site of the grandson saying "you ninja don't know what a hard life is. You will all just die here like the other people that stood against gato."

"now boy you will do well to know that you are just a spoiled brat compared to true ninja like me Kakashi and Anko here. Kakashi had to watch his father commit senpoku during the third great ninja war after he saved his comrades instead of completing a mission, then he lost his male teammate during a mission that was during the same war, after the war there was a demon that attacked and he lost his sensei during it as the man was Hokage and he stopped the demon from killing the people in the village , Anko here has been singled out from the entire village because of the fact that her teacher turned traitor and they think that she will also, while I was born the night of the attack and add that to the fact that I look almost exactly like the Hokage at the time I was singled out and used as a scape goat for their anger every year." Naruto said to him as the boy was surprised to hear him turned and started shaking in fear remembering the scary face that he made appear by him, Naruto just looked at the boy with a face that told him that if he would not shut up the fox head would come out again.

"fine." he boy yelled out as he ran past Naruto going up to his own room.

"now Kakashi tell me what you have had your team training on and answer truthfully and I may let you read while we eat." Naruto said

"i had them training on tree walking." Kakashi said.

"is that all you have taught them?" Naruto said as his eyes narrowed making a shimmer of the face appear behind him making him look like he had flames and a mirage behind him as it weaved in and out like a mirage would.

"no not all that I have taught them. I taught them uh uh." Kakashi said.

"he has taught us that we are a team while teaching the duck but fag here several jutsu and not bothering with either me or the howler over there." sai said to him.

"very well then Kakashi you will do well to rethink what you would like to do with your life as you seem to not know that the fourth and your teammate that died would not condone favoritism in the ninja ranks. As well as the Hokage hates it when his ninja play favorites." Naruto said making the mans eyes widen in realization.

Dinner came and gone relatively quickly as they ate and are now in their respective rooms while Anko was roomed with Sakura while Kakashi was roomed with Sasuke and sai. After Naruto's team got to their room Naruto set up two separate beds for them. "now Uzume would you mind sharing a bed with Chiho for tonight while I and Tsuki hime share the other?" he asked making the two girls heads shake in response.

"hey Naru kun how did you know that we wouldn't mind sleeping with each other?" Chiho asked as she didn't know that he knew of her status as an ashikabi.

"oh I know that Uzume is a sekirei for you, she tried to tell me after my first date with her but I told her that we already knew as I had guessed that she was one when she looked to you when I offered the date in the first place like she was asking for permission or if you would mind. After the date something odd happened though." Naruto told her.

"what happened after the date Naruto kun?" Chiho asked him while he turned around to let them change into their sleepwear, allowing them to keep their modesty.'_he is so nice and gentleman like._'_ the _three thought at the same time while changing.

"well after the date I explained to her that I didn't care if she was a sekirei and you were her ashikabi a asked if she would mind if I kissed her and that I knew that I shouldn't be able to wing her as you had already done so, after she said that I could this happened." he said as he turned around after they were done and walked over to Uzume and kissed her on the lips making her wings come out moaning at the pleasure from the kiss. After separating he looked at Chiho. "see what I mean something odd happened that shouldn't have happened." he said before he kissed her lightly on the lips while pulling her close.

"how did you do that though Naru kun?" she asked after they separated their lips from the other.

"well we came up with the fact that since I kissed you first then I had somehow copied your saliva's DNA and put it in with my own so that I can also release her power if she were with me and not you."

"hmm that does make sense Naruto kun but tell me who's kiss did you like more and did you like Tsukiumi's or Uzume's wings more?" Chiho asked him

"well I like all three of your kissed there is not a definite winner for the kissing as each of you have a different thing that you put in the kiss. Tsukiumi puts all her feelings into the kiss whenever I kiss her you put the gratitude that you feel along with some passion into them while Uzume puts her heart and love for you into her kisses no matter which one of us she kisses as she knows that I don't mind. For the wings I have to say that I love Tsuki hime's for they symbolize the love that we hold for each other while I like Uzume's as they show yours and her love for the other I wont be in them until later so I will stay with my wife's wings for know as the best then all they other ones that I may wing if we run into more off the sekirei and the kisses will always me equal like my love for my wives and any girlfriend that I have." he said to them making Uzume said at first that he didn't like her wings until he explained to them why he liked his wives better. "now I think we should sleep some for tomorrow as we have a long day ahead of us." he said before laying down letting Tsukiumi lay down on his chest while Uzume and Chiho laid down together on the bed that they had. "hime what do you think that we should do to the idiots tomorrow?" Naruto asked his wife

"well we could teach them to think and dodge while they try to climb the tree." she said as she placed her head directly in front of his.

"yeah I guess we can do that." Naruto said as he placed his hands on her cheeks and she put hers on his chest to help steady her as he pulled her down the rest of the way kissing her and licking her lip asking for entrance as he caressed her face making her moan out an approval as they fought their tongue war with him winning and moving his right hand to her hair to run his hand through her hair making her smile slightly into the kiss as she deepened it to both of their pleasure before they broke apart for air and she laid her head on his chest while he put his left hand on her waist and kept running his right through her long golden hair much to her pleasure making her sigh in content and smile before drifting to sleep saying "i love you husband of mine." making Naruto smile as he heard her before starting to drift to sleep after her whispering "and I you my goddess of a wife." making her smile widen as if she heard him in her sleep.

The next morning they woke to a shrill scream before it was snuffed out by something and a thump resounded throughout the house. When they got up and dressed with Naruto putting a pillow over his head so the women could change and then put on a shirt and having getting them to turn away blushing as he put a fresh pair of pants on, they went to look only to see Anko dragging a bound and gagged Sakura out of the room they shared. "hey Anko what happened?" Naruto asked her as she passed them.

"i woke her up as nicely as I felt like, by sending some snakes into her bedding and they weren't poisonous so no need to worry about that, she screamed and I paralyzed her jaw so that she wont be able to scream any longer for the time being. Then she tried to run so I tied her up and gagged her so that if her jaw unparalyzes before I get her to training then we don't have to listen to her." she answered.

"good thinking Anko her voice does get annoying at times. Well I think that we should get to be going to get the idiots."

as they went to get the two boys they noticed that Kakashi had his book out and was reading it before it changed to crystal and when the crystal fell away it was the yaoi version making him scream out like a girl before throwing it and launching a small scale fire jutsu at it. "now Kakashi what did I say about reading your book while on duty?" he heard a voice speak making him turn around slowly as if he was frightened by it.

"you said that I wouldn't like what you did to me." he said shakily.

"yes and now look at your book that is burning in front of you." Naruto said nodding

turning to look at said book he saw that it was not the yaoi version that he threw but his regular book and it was slowly burning while a small dome of see through crystal was surrounding it so he had to watch it burn not harming the floor where it hit as you could see a ruby slab lay keeping the flame from touching the floor. "now Kakashi when you are awake on a mission or even asleep you are on active duty so if this happens again you will get worse treatment then this as they go on am I clear?" Naruto asked the man in front of him who could only nod in agreement while crying silent tears mourning for his book.

"now idiots get up we have training to do." Naruto yelled at them while Tsukiumi made some water whips and had them start slapping the pair awake.

"oh Naruto san would you and one of your team mind going out to get somethings for me please?" tsunami asked him before they were out the door.

"sure what do you need." he said as he looked at his team to see who wanted to stay and train the idiots as they had come to call the other team.

After a little while Naruto could be seen walking with Chiho as Tsukiumi said that she should stay and mess with them while making sure that they worked while training with Uzume saying that she wanted to watch and make sure that her friend didn't kill the two boy's less they get into trouble by the council.

So while walking after they had gotten the said items that the lady asked for they saw that there were some small children that looked hungry so Naruto went and bought some bread and meat walking over to them he cooked it with the makeshift fire they had to keep worm and dealt it evenly out so they could each have some. After they started to walk again they came across a bench in a park that looked pretty cold, on the bench was a single person that looked pretty bad as she had some blood running down her side and only had a shirt on with her sort hair but what caught the attention of both of them was that she had a sekirei symbol on her forehead,

"hey are you alright ma'am?" Naruto asked as they walked up to her making her look up at them with emotionless eyes

"why do you ask?" she asked

"because we care if someone is hurt for no reason and its the right thing to do." he replied to her

"i … am broken." she said sadly "there is no one that can wing me so I am a broken tool."

"no you are not lady," Naruto said as he flicked her on the symbol making her look at him again "if you are a tool why do you bleed why do you look like a very beautiful woman to me why do you talk? I have never seen a tool look or do any of those things before."

"what?" she said shocked at the man in front of her.

"you see I think that you cannot be a tool as you look like a very beautiful girl and I should know sekirei san as I have my wife as a sekirei and a girlfriend aside from Chiho here that is a sekirei and that sekirei is her sekirei not mine." Naruto said making her eyes widen minutely.

"how did you know?"

"well that symbol is kind of a give away and the fact that I have only met sekirei and Chiho here who are as beautiful as you are. Now what is your name while I heal this wound here. I am Naruto and this is Chiho." he said smiling before his hands glowed green and he touched her side making her flinch slightly before relaxing as a warm feeling started to flow from the wound and the bleeding stopped.

"my name is Akitsu, Naruto san" the now named Akitsu said to him making him smile.

"well then it Is nice to meet you Akitsu Chan. Would you like to come with us?" Naruto asked as he finished healing her

"but no one wants or needs me why would you ask that?"

"because I know what that feels like and I don't want you to go through that pain at all. I guess that means that I need and want you to come with me Akitsu." Naruto said as he kneeled in front of her while holding out his hand to her.

"then I will strive to make you proud ashikabi sama." she said taking his hand.

"well first things first we need to get you some clothes to wear." he said as he made a crystal blanket to cover her with to keep her warm and had chains appear out of his shoulders to lift the bags he was carrying so he could carry her in his arms as they made their way to a clothing store.

Entering the clothes store Naruto said "take your time to choose what to wear Akitsu Chan and don't worry about the cost I can cover it." with a smile.

"Thank you ashikabi sama" Akitsu said to him as she and Chiho went to get the cloths.

After they paid for the clothes Akitsu asked him if he could make her some chains to help hold the kimono closed getting a sure as he carried her as she was still a little weak from so much bloodless.

"Thank you ashikabi sama" she said after she got the chains.

"would you like help with those Akitsu Chan?" Naruto asked as she was having trouble getting them to stay.

"yes please." she replied.

"and Akitsu Chan you don't have to call me ashikabi sama all the time you can just call me Naruto or Naruto kun if you like, my wife calls me those quite often along with Uzume Chan." Naruto told her as he used some chackra to make a link appear fused with the clothe while he made a hook on the chain he made for her while fusing the other side of the chain to the side of the kimono so that it crossed her breasts and the other chain she had wanted he fused with the top of her kimono in the back and then it met as the end went into her breasts making her look like a yuuki onna with her hair and complexion.

"Thank you Naruto kun" she said a little shyly as he finished helping her as all he did was fuse the chain to her clothes and add the hood and link letting her put them on how she liked.

"your welcome and were here." he told her.

Going inside they were greeted with the site of the two boys looking muddy while the girl had torn clothes singed hair and was uncommonly pale for her age"hey Naruto who's that you got there?" Uzume asked him as she noticed them.

"this is Akitsu Chan. Uzume Tsuki hime I would like to talk with you and Chiho in our room for moment please." he said causing them to nod before they walked upstairs. Getting into the room Naruto created a crystal wall that blocked the door and put one on the window as well so no one could listen in on them. "We found Akitsu here wounded and stating that she was broken because she couldn't be winged so I wanted to tell you that we have another friend here." he started to say when Akitsu started to glow and suddenly her mark on her forehead pulsed before it shattered causing the four to be pushed back a little. Thinking fast Naruto created a shell of diamond around her to protect them."what the heck is going on? Do you know what it is?" he asked over her roaring power as it kept increasing until it steadied out but was still load inside the room as he left holes in the shell to let her get air.

"i don't know for sure but it could be that she is reacting to you and it started when you met her but it was bottled up. Then the pressure was so great that it shattered whatever was stopping her from reacting and emerging." Uzume said over the roar.

"if thats the case what do we do then?" Naruto yelled

"kiss her that should stop her power and help her get it under control as it is currently running wild and cracking your crystal barrier around her." Tsukiumi said as they looked at Akitsu and sure enough the diamond was cracking under the pressure of her power.

"are you fine with that hime?" Naruto asked to be safe

"yes love I know that if she is reacting to you then I don't have to worry about you being hurt by her or her going for you out of anything but love." she said with a smile.

"alright then get behind this then." he said as he made a wall of crystal appear behind him to witch they got behind before he let the diamond shell shatter before he was blasted again by her power. He slowly made his way to her, his clothes gaining ice all over it as he got closer. When he was a foot away he reached out and was thanking the fact that he had a ruby producing heat for him so he wasn't froze as he touched her face using chackra and his chains to anchor himself to the floor so her power didn't push him away. Stepping the final foot he brought her face to his and kissed her on the lips and as her mouth was open when she started releasing her power when he kissed her she started to moan and her tongue shot forward on instinct meeting his as her power lowered and her crystal like ice colored wings came out of her back with her mark appearing on her back. As he was kissing her the crystal fell away and the other three walked over to the beds and sat down waiting for them to stop. Breaking away from her they breathed in for air. "now are you better Akitsu Chan." Naruto asked her making her smile slightly in response while blushing from the kiss.

"yes thank you for allowing me to emerge finally. I'm sorry for any pain I caused you Naruto kun and for freezing you." she said as she saw his clothes start to thaw out from her ice.

"don't worry about it its not your fault that you couldn't control your power. You probably never dealt with that much power coursing through you before." Naruto said smiling while holding her close to him.

"thank you for not hating me." she said as she leaned her head on his chest.

Letting go and stepping back he knelt down on one knee while holding one hand out with his other on his chest making her worry slightly before he spoke "would you Akitsu do me the honor of being my wife as well?" while creating a ring that would fit her finger in the color of her ice.

Akitsu was shocked as she thought that she hurt him when he pulled away only to get proposed to by the man. She was so shocked that she was doing a very good impression of an icy fish as her mouth was moving up and down trying to form words but couldn't. Finally she nodded and Naruto put the ring on her finger. Standing he brought her into another light kiss this time before going to sit beside Uzume while Tsukiumi stood up and sat on the left side of his lap with Akitsu occupying his right side with both of their heads on his shoulder on the respective sides.

**if any one is wondering the proposal is because of what Tsukiumi said in the first chapter making Naruto look at it in a different way so now when he officially wings someone he will consider it an act of proposing unless he cannot ask them like for Akitsu as her power was stopping her from being able to hear them or even herself think so she wouldn't be able to answer him if he asked until after the winging. **

**Now half of the wave arc is finished and he found Akitsu his second official sekirei, he doesn't consider Uzume his sekirei for the fact that Chiho winged her first and that the only reason that he is able to is because the saliva copying. Next chapter the wave might get done it all depends on what happens in the process. The next one is when he returns or on his trip to return to konoha not sure yet. MAKE SUGGESTIONS FOR THE PAIRING.**

**The people that might say that Naruto is oc yes I agree but you have to admit that you would be pissed if you found out that the leader of a mission let a vote decide the fate of the mission and then nearly got killed because of said vote**


	6. don't make tsukiumi mad, end of gato

**To thecodexkeeper that actually is a good idea so I might do that and since I really have no plans for miya I most likely will have her live with Naruto but I was thinking on the last chapter when I put the mask In about what her reaction would be and came up with no she wont be scared of it but she will want to know how he makes it so real and life like so she will ask hi if he can help with hers when I put her in. that's mainly due to the fact of the rules of anime no matter what women hit harder than any villain so I think that no matter what a woman can be scarier than any type of thing Naruto does if they put their mind to it and the fact that he will think of her as a mother makes it worse for him but he wont use it against those that he cares about like his wives mother figures the hokage or the ichiraku's so the only time she will actual see it is if she meets him on the street when he gets angered.**

**To forggotenwriter when I started this I actually did think about putting kazehana in just not sure how they meet. The lightning twins will be hard if I put them in as I have no clue what kind of personality they really have and I would be hard pressed to make them how it is portrayed in other stories, as they are into bondage and all that as it is displayed in other stories so it will be hard. Homaru I was planning to put in when the chunnin exams come around but when Naruto meets homaru will be female and most of the time I will call him kagari because one story actually brought up a good point to the name it does sound like a girls name. Musubi not sure yet she would be easy to do as she is innocent and can be hyper at times but is caring so maybe if I do and I put yume in then they will be either mother daughter or sister like figures for each other. Karasuba is possible as I can have her help teach Naruto and the others to use a sword and since she is easily distinguished it shouldnt be hard as I think I may sometimes act like her so I can put her in realisticly, I could put her in but they would not meet until the chunnin finals training month witch will be a ways away as I kind of get going on details. With her though I may make small crossovers with the swords as I would take them from bleach or inuyasha to give them special skills. They would still need to train to unlock them but I could do that.**

**And before I forget if any one is wondering about the age for Naruto and his sekirei then he is 15 like Chiho and all his sekirei kusano will be any where from 8-10 so she could be a ninja miya will be in her late twenties or early thirties when they meet.**

**And if anyone is wondering what the plot is it is just how Naruto meets them and what order they get married really so it has nothing to do with what happens other then with him meeting others so that gets put up to around 14 girls for his wives so far and 12 girls for sekirei if I add kusano kazehana homaru,but I might have that one with another female ashikabi, musubi and karasuba in for him so damn thats a lot should be simple though with how I would put it.**

**Any one wondering about the chains he got the idea from watching Tsukiumi and Uzume train with their power. He got the idea of a free flowing but powerful chains from Tsukiumi and the chain could come from anywhere from Uzume.**

**Coming to think of it there are some that I would do for this if they are from konoha but they will have to earn his love.**

**Now to the story**

as the five were sitting on the bed while waiting for dinner to be done so they started to talk. "hey Akitsu hime why were you just sitting there in the first place?" (to those he marries or asks for their hand and they accept he will call them hime or something else to identify them.)

"i was in the park for a few days Naruto kun but I have no clue what I was doing there as I have no idea how I got there in the first place." Akitsu said to him the sleepy expression never leaving her face.

"well I guess that It Is a good thing that we found you then my snowy maiden." he said playing on the term that would be used for her.

"i agree but what are the rules of this marriage if you don't mind me asking?" she asked with her eyes closed

"well I guess that you would be the second in charge of the determining if the person likes me for me as my first wife Tsukiumi here had stated that if she was going to share me then she would choose if the person is allowed to try to get me to love them. Other then that I suppose that as long as you love me and don't mind working with other girls then there are no real rules other then you will help Tsuki hime with weeding out the undesirable people that want either my money or power." Naruto said placing a kiss on her forehead making her smile while Chiho and Uzume got behind him and leaned their heads on his shoulder blades while wrapping their arms around his waist.

"then I will do my best to help you and Tsukiumi in any way possible, my love" she said in return showing her feelings for him even though they had only met around three to four hours ago.

"that is all I ask for. I don't want to have someone that is afraid to do their best or to help when they want to hime." he said while stroking her side with the arm that had wrapped around her to keep her from falling off his lap "I'm curious though what number are you for a sekirei if you don't mind me asking?"

"oh I am the disused number but before I was number seven." she said opening her eyes to look at his.

**Meanwhile downstairs**

at the table the three idiots as the team will be called are were trying to figure out why the dope of class had four incredibly hot women with him, well it was actually Sakura while Sasuke brooded over it and sai was … well he didn't seem to care as he is currently drawing in his book.

"why would they follow Naruto baka and not sasuke kun?" the banshee wannabe screeched making everyone wince at her voice.

"well does him having the best clan standing of all of konoha and then the fact that he actually cares about all four of them equally instead of what the fag does to you and the rest of his fan girls." Anko said nonchalantly to her while reading her book of new torture and interrogation ways after she finished her book on poisons.

"plus what would you do if the fag actually wanted to be with one of them if they were like you and wanted to be his retarded slave."sai asked well more like stated to her.

"oh no your right they must be trying to steal my sasuke kun away from me." she yelled out making the two jounin and sai think simultaneously _'delusional much.'_ while shaking their heads at her.

"Anko san would you mind getting them dinner is done?" tsunami asked her getting a nod from her.

"sure I'll be right back." was the reply.

After going up to the room she knocked, hearing a muffled "yes." she went inside to talk to him.

"hey brat dinners almost ready," she said before noticing how they were sitting."well damn boy you sure do work fast don't you?"

"thank you Anko but please don't jump to conclusions that are not right. Tsuki hime is my wife I am engaged now to Akitsu hime and Uzume and Chiho are my girlfriends. That is all Anko" Naruto said at her look and tone.

"right." she said not totally believing him.

Walking down to the table Naruto was carrying Akitsu as she was still week from not eating for a few days. Setting her down and sitting next to her with Tsukiumi on his left while the other two sat next to her, he saw that Anko pulled out a book on interrogation making him smile at her wanting to gain more interrogation methods."Anko are you in the i&t division back at the village?" he asked her

"yeah why?" she replied looking up from the book.

"just curios as to why you were reading that is all. Its good to know that you take your job seriously as you are learning more from it even when you don't need to." he said smiling.

"thanks brat. So why do you have a wife that is OK with you dating around?" she said then asked him

"i am under the cra. The condition for it was that Tsuki hime and I get t weed out those that are unworthy and now Akitsu hime gets to help."

"ah that clears up a lot." she said In return before going back to her book.

"hey Naruto why is she allowed to read her book while I cant?" Kakashi said sulking again.

"she is reading something that deals with her job while you read smut and it has nothing to do with being a teacher, say you read a book that had training methods or anything that has to do with ninja I would leave you alone so long as you were paying attention to your surroundings." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulder not occupied by Akitsu.

The dinner was rather uneventful as they mostly kept quite while Naruto gave food to his wife fiance and two girlfriends while Tsukiumi gave him some to eat. After dinner they all headed to their rooms.

"hey hime what do you think of the other team?" Naruto asked Akitsu as the others got changed for bed

"i think they need some help as the pink one reminds me of a sekirei that was nice unless you got her friends in danger, the broody one is kind of like a duck and the silent one was the nicest of the lot." she told him with a sleepy smile while changing.

"yeah I know but what can we do about it." Naruto stated as he pulled off his shirt. After hearing that they were done he turned around. Pulling her close he whispered into her ear "goodnight my fair maiden." before kissing her making her moan at the pleasurable feel going through her lips and body at his touch.

"goodnight indeed my handsome knight." she said with a smile that lit the area around her up with light.

"and to you my angel." he said as he took Uzume in his arms before kissing her surprising Akitsu who remembered that Uzume was not his sekirei as her wings came out in a flash.

"oh indeed my mortal god." she said in a slightly dizzy voice with a dreamy smile as she calmed down from the kiss.

After he laid down Tsukiumi pulled Akitsu down with her making then lay on his chest as he grabbed them and pulled the closer."now johu was that necessary you didn't need to pull her so hard." Naruto said with a smile showing he wasn't mad.

"sorry my love." Tsukiumi replied blushing at being called his queen.

"i am not mad I was a little worried that you or her were going to get hurt is all." he said to her bringing his hand to her chin to pull it up to look at her eyes."is that clear love. I am never going to be mad with you as long as yo love me okay my queen."

"perfectly my king." she breathed out to him as he pulled her face closer to his.

"good then here is a pact to show that I can never be mad with you, any of you." he said clear enough so the other three could hear him before kissing her making her wings come out with more power then before as the love they shared increased exponentially.

"may I gain a kiss as well Naruto kun?" Akitsu asked as he broke apart from his wife.

"you don't need to ask me this my snow maiden," he said before putting his hand that was not currently running in Tsukiumi's hair on her cheek to bring her closer "you may kiss me anytime you like I don't care in the slightest, my love." he said to her before his lips were met with a force equal to her power from earlier when it pushed him back making both of them moan into kiss as their tongues waged war with the other. As she kissed him the hand cupping her cheek went to the back of her head pulling her closer to deepen it. After a few seconds it started to run through her short hair to her pleasure as she pushed further into the kiss. They would have continued but alas they ran out of air.

"wow." was all she could say to him as they broke apart.

"yes I agree love."he said his hands still running through both of their hair as they started to drift to sleep from the sensations he was sending through them.

The next day Naruto woke before the others to feel a pair of bare breasts smashed against his chest. Looking he saw that Tsukiumi was laying of to the side with her head on his shoulder as a pillow while Akitsu was laying on top of him fully making her breasts more pronounced as they pressed against him. Looking at her face he saw that she was smiling at him with her eyes open making him smile at her. "hey hime how did you sleep?" he asked her while she placed her chin on his chest.

"wonderful thank you love. How about you?" she replied as she tilted her head slightly.

"well the sleep was great bu why are you naked? Not that I mind I am happy that you are comfortable around me to be like this just wondering." Naruto said wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer up as she spoke.

"it started to get hot so I took them off. Sorry if it was a bit too forward of me but I thought It was OK to do with you." she spoke as she looked away shyly.

"hey now my lovely snow maiden I don't care that you took them off. No need to be sorry I love you, how you look and feel is just a bonus to me." he said as he took one hand and grabbed her chin lightly making her look at him. "don't ever think I don't love you, how many times must I say it to make you understand, my love." he said

"more times then any of us can count my husband." she said pushing forward kissing him.(just like with Tsukiumi he considers her his wife already and she thinks of him as her husband the way they talk in front of others is through a legal view for them.)

"then I shall my love." he spoke after she puled back. "i must say though you do make a very good wake up call love." he claimed making her blush looking at him.

"thank you." she said shyly to him trying to look away but his hand kept her face directly in front of his and his eyes captivated her so she could only stare into them and get lost.

"your welcome but when did you wake up?" he asked her as he put the hand on her chin to her cheek and started to stroke it while his hand from around her settled to be on her hip.

Shivering slightly at his touch she answered "about ten minutes or so ago." as her hands came up to his chest.

"you know your very light considering how tall you are and how your breasts are quite big I thought you would be a little heavier." he said causing her to show a very beautiful smile to him.

"thank you for that, I think its because I use water and wind to make the ice that I use to fight that I am so light or your stronger then you realize."she said placing a kiss on his cheek at the first part.

"hmm so what do you want to do until the other three wake up. I wont move until Tsuki hime wakes up, she looks way to cute like that and she is comfortable like this." Naruto asked her then spoke as he looked at Tsukiumi's sleeping form.

"well we could lay here and wait or something I don't know." she responded.

"hmm come here love." he said pulling her face back to where her lips were mere inches from his as they could feel the breath of the other on their lips. "which would you like to torture the two boys or the girl with Anko? " he asked her in a whisper.

"mm I think that you would be better with Tsuki for the boys so I could help Anko, maybe bring Uzume along to help." she moaned out as his hand on her hip started to move up and down at a slow pace sending a very pleasurable feeling coursing through her body.

"very well then love. What are we going to do to you and that cute voice you have there?" he asked her as she let out some more moans quietly.

"i don't … know .. love. What?" she asked him.

"i think I will do this." he spoke pulling her head down crashing her lips against his causing her to moan more as his tongue battled hers then explored her mouth. When she let out a rather loud moan she accidental woke Tsukiumi up.

"why are you two at that already love?" she asked him as she put her head closer to his ear after kissing his neck slightly.

"sorry to wake you love but Akitsu was up before me and wanted a kiss. Not one to deny those I love I gave her one that had her like this." Naruto said as he pulled back from the kiss leaving Akitsu looking very dazed by it as she placed her head on his chest with her dazed smile radiating her happiness to them.

"i see then may I have one as well husband of mine." she said rather then asked him.

"oh I am always happy to oblige to any request you give me wife of mine." he replied smiling at her before capturing her lips with his own.

As she let out moans he took his hands from Akitsu and put them on her waist and hip and then started to caress them to her pleasure as her moans grew louder.

A few minutes later there was another scream like yesterday waking Chiho and Uzume up as they were holding each other. "what the crap? Does she have to scream like that all the time." was the unanimous response to it by the five in the room as Naruto and Tsukiumi broke apart from each other.

"lets get dressed then." Naruto said with a sigh at the fact that he couldn't keep kissing the girls that he fell in love with.

After helping Akitsu get dressed as she still had some trouble with the clothes they walked downstairs to see that Kakashi was up and reading a book other then his smut. The other three idiots and Anko were eating.

"now what are you reading Kakashi?" Naruto asked him

"a bingo book Naruto, it is a book that puts all the ninja with a bounty on their head in side it giving information." he was answered

"so you are trying to see if you can get a clue to what can be used to make zabuza go down easier." Naruto stated

"yeah." is all he got back.

after breakfast Naruto with Tsukiumi and Chiho were watching the two boys train while Uzume Anko and Akitsu were messing with the pink haired girl.

"come on you can do better then that." Naruto said to the boys

"come on girly you have to be better then that to make it as a ninja, your precious sasuke kun wont save you from me." Anko told her while laughing like a mad scientist.

**Skip to bridge fight**

as team 7 along with Anko walked to the bridge Naruto and his team stayed at the house to make sure nothing happened to them. Hearing some people outside Naruto told the others to hide while he pulled out a chess board and had Akitsu sit across from him. When the door came open he asked the people"what do you want I am trying to enjoy this game with my wife cant you see this?" he said with a glare.

"what happened to the people that live here?" one of the two asked

"what are you talking about? I live here. Now please leave so I can get back to the game here." Naruto said as his fox head appeared

"yes sir sorry." the two yelled out scared as the ran from the house.

Stopping a moment later they realized that that was the real house and the kid had a headband on showing that he was a ninja

"damn kid played us. We shouuuu." he started before he was interrupted as chains of pure light shot out of the ground and impaled him killing him instantly. The other one was shocked and didn't notice as Chiho shot her arrow at him killing him as it hit the heart.(by the way Naruto has two different settings for his chains. If he wants to capture or hold something he has chackra chains were as if he wants to kill something he has light chains. My brother and I came up with the fact that if the series has light sabers like raijin and the white fang's chackra blade why not have light chains for the Uzumaki.)

shooting past the dead duo the five ran to the bridge to get there before the idiots and Anko died.

Getting ti the bridge they saw that it was covered in mist so looking to Akitsu and nodding. Akitsu nodded and held out her hand letting her energy flow freezing the mist then breaking it to show that Kakashi and Anko were fighting zabuza while the two boys were fighting the hunter.

"Akitsu Uzume go fight the hunter, Tsukiumi and I will take care of zabuza." getting nods before kissing Akitsu and Uzume they shot off to fight the targets.

"Kakashi fall back with Anko we will take it from here." Naruto said as he shot past them firing a crystal chain at the ninja while Tsukiumi used water to strike him from behind.

Naruto started to make several chains spin around hm like a tornado as there were at least twenty moving very fast around him in a funnel like shape while Tsukiumi was making a wall of water behind the zabuza that went unnoticed as Naruto sent three chains straight up and then down at the man making him dodge then four more that made him bend so as no to get hit then the remaining twelve to him making it where he was stuck and couldn't move while Naruto walked over and hit a pressure point making the man pass out.

Meanwhile with the hunter

"hey Akitsu do you think you could do that?" Uzume asked as they saw the hunter going inside ice mirrors.

"its possible get them out of there and we will see." she said as she walked over to one of the mirrors.

"right." Uzume remarked as she sent her cloth in the gap between mirrors grabbing the two boys and throwing the out of the dome while Akitsu stepped up to the mirrors and placed a hand on it. Feeling it sink in slightly she stepped forward and into the mirror where the hunter was surprised as she was forced out of her own mirror when Akitsu stepped in to one. During the surprise Uzume used her clothe to grab the hunter and then knocked her out.

"well that was easy." Naruto said as Uzume and Akitsu joined back up with them. when they heard clapping they looked at the edge of the bridge and saw what some would consider a small army and a midget in a business suit stand there.

"good job but now you all must die. Kill the males but save the women." the short fat guy said before running back to the end of the bridge.

" Tsukiumi do me a favor would you." Naruto said.

"yes love."

"keep everyone from getting in the way for me." he said looking at her, getting a nod in reply he looked at the charging mass and smiled sweetly making the fox head appear massive towering over the rushing mercs. "now gato was it. You will do well to never insinuate that you can take my wives or friends or you will die." he said as crystal started to form around him and the chains holding zabuza pulled out of the bridge and turned to light then started to spin in front of him making the mass of people stop abruptly as the kept running forward. Suddenly sending forward the chains while they still spun the group that was with Naruto were surprised how easily they were cutting down the enemy mercs. The chains stopped right before they touched gato making him fall back on his but in surprise.

"now gato I think I should let you deal with my wife as she is very pissed as she hates people who force themselves on others." Naruto said before stepping away from her to let Tsukiumi go to the midget.

"thou hast crossed the line you fowl worm. Thou must pay for the transgressions and sins you have bestowed on the people of this country." she said reverting to her old style as Naruto called it as she figured out what the midget meant by his remark.

"wait please don't kill me I'll give you anything." gato tried to plead

"then you will be fine to give me your life for trying to kill my husband and take me from him." she said before a giant water wave rose up. The wave changed to that of a full blown tortoise that closely resemble the gen-bu before having its snake eat the man before returning to the water whence it came.

"as we have learned never piss off Tsukiumi right people?" Naruto said loudly getting nods from the crowd.

**After the celebration of gato's death**

while walking back to the clients house Naruto saw that the trees were growing more then they should. "hey Tsuki hime come with me for a minute." he said to her.

Walking in the forest a bit Naruto came across a girl that looked to be around 9 years old. "hey why are you out here all alone?" he asked

"huh who are you mister?" the girl asked him

"well my name is Naruto and this is my wife Tsukiumi. Whats your name?" he said

"I'm kusano Naruto san. And I got lost looking for my friend." she said the last part a little sadly.

"well if you like we can help you look for your friend." Tsukiumi said to her with a smile.

"thank you." kusano said as she ran up to and hugged them.

"who is your friend anyway ku Chan?" Naruto asked

"well she can use a hammer and is very pretty like Tsukiumi san here is. And she has short hair."

"maybe if you come back to our village we can find her easier." Naruto said picking her up and putting her on his shoulders.

"yay then I can get a family too." she exclaimed while giggling.

"how would you like to be mine and Tsuki hime's daughter then ku Chan?" Naruto asked after he shared a look with his wife.

"really you mean it?" she said looking at the two.

"yeah ku Chan we mean it." Tsukiumi said to her smiling

"yeah but I think I should tell you I am not normal. The trees around are so full of life because of me." she said

"so your a sekirei also then. Well who cares." Naruto told her surprising her.

"what do you mean tou san?" she said

"what I mean is that my wife is a sekirei and my fiance is one too then I have a girlfriend that is an ashikabi while her sekirei is also my girlfriend. So I don't really care if you are one or not you see." Naruto said with a smile to her.

"then can I be your sekirei as well tou san?" she asked

"um is it OK with you Tsuki hime?" he asked as he looked over to her.

"well it will be like you have adopted her in my terms and we did say that we would be her parents right. Plus she is reacting to you." she said with a smile as she looked at the girls face which was indeed flushed like she was heating up.

"OK then ku Chan." he said as he put her down.

"yay now I can help tou san out." she said before giving him a small kiss on the lips like a daughter would for her father making her wings appear and the plants to grow around them.

After 5 seconds they broke apart and Naruto picked her up again and they started to walk back to the house.

**well there we go and as suggested by thecodexkeeper Naruto now has a daughter and he gets to meet another sekirei next chapter. Zabuza and haku are still alive if anyone is wondering. And for the winging of sekirei that are around his age he will consider it an act of marriage from what Tsukiumi said in the first chapter and so will his sekirei but when they are in front of others they will talk like they are engaged until they get officially married.**

**For those wondering what the mark and the power explosion for Akitsu is, if you think about it the mark was suppressing her power and her reacting to Naruto forced it to grow until the mark shattered releasing her power and seeing as she couldn't control it at the time she was in pain until Naruto kissed her. I forgot to put that in last chapter.**

**And for the pairing I was referring to Naruto side but whatever either way is fine. Naruto will be finding his weapon of choice next time.**

**Also for those that think I need a summary the title tells you everything a summary would. He can use crystals, chains and is an ashikabi and the category for the pairing is telling you who he is with first so I see no point in the summary really. Unless you want it to say useless things like "_this will be a harem and sekirei cross over along with Naruto finds out who his parents are and then he is attacked by his soon to be wife. what is he going to do?" _ so as you see there is no point in it the whole thing explains itself as it goes. I don't pick where it goes the story does.**

**Its like if you ask an artist what they were trying to draw when making a picture. the best of them will say that they were not drawing but merely painting the feelings of the picture that came out as a result as they have no control over it.**


	7. hammer and contract

**Thecodexkeeper well in my opinion the first and kusano are about equal in terms of power and skill its just that kusano can do it subconciously while the first could control it. The second and Tsukiumi would be about equal also but she wouldn't need hand signs to do it like he does for the most powerful jutsu he does. Tsukiumi just doesn't use handsigns at all unlike the second. For tsunade he may be nice to her as she doesn't know he is alive really but jiraiya after finiding out that he somewhat helped him he settles for beating the crap out of him or letting his wives fo that. Orochimaru won't go for the sekirei because he thinks they are ordinary people as only Naruto and Chiho know what they really are at the moment as they never told the other people in the village what they really can do, they all just think that they have special jutsu that allows them to do these strange things that shouldn't be possible easily.**

**Also if anyone is wondering they each have different things that they call Naruto as Tsukiumi calls him by his name , love, or husband of mine, Akitsu usualy will call him by name and love, Chiho will usally call him her Uzume will call him her mortal god. These are usually what they will say before they kiss or do something intimate or when they wake up as Akitsu did to him.**

**after wave is finished on way back to village**

as they finished the bridge Naruto and his team left earlier then the others so they didn't need to deal with them. So we see the team walking down a road that lead to konoha talking.

"hey Chiho Uzume would either of you mind if I asked a question?" Naruto asked them as Tsukiumi was holding kusano.

"not really Naru kun?" Chiho said for the both of them

"well I was wondering if you to would like to be with me?" Naruto said nervously

"what do you mean Naruto?" Uzume asked while stopping to look at him.

"i mean as in a couple like married if you like." Naruto said while fidgeting with his sleeve. As he was nervious to ask the two that were looking at him.

"is Tsukiumi and Akitsu ok with this Naruto?" Uzume asked him as Chiho was speechless.

"um yes I asked them if they would mind a few days ago I just wasnt sure how to go about asking you."

suddenly Naruto was tackled to the ground by a blur as Chiho disappeared as she ran into him knocking him over when she colided to give him a hug repetedly saying yes as she buried her head in his chest.

"okay that clears her asnwer." Naruto said while the others giggled at her reaction.

"geeze Chiho you didn't need to tackle him to answer but I guess that I can give it a go as we both do love you, but we expect to be treated just like before if not even more special got it hun?" Uzume told him.

"you don't need to worry love," Naruto said using his chains to lift him as Chiho wasn't letting go of him. "i would treat you special no matter. Now Chiho do I have to carry you all the way back?" he asked her getting a nod. Sighing he said "alright but on one condition."

"whats that Naruto kun?" she asked looking at him as he swept her into a bridal style hold making her eep slightly.

"i want a kiss love." he said smirking as she smiled at that.

"very well then my knight." she said as she leaned up

leaning down Naruto placed a soft kiss on her that made her blush even at the start of the kiss. As they kissed Naruto felt her nibble on his lip as if asking to go further then before, granting her her wish he opened his mouth and met her tongue as it darted forward making her moan at the feel and pleasure that coursed through her being. As this was happening Uzume was blushing as she wanted to do that as well with Naruto.

"hey Uzume would you like a kiss as well love?" he asked her as he broke from Chiho's mouth

"i would If you would let me, my mortal god." Uzume said walking over to him

"very well then my angel." Naruto said as he leaned forward to kiss her making her want to just go in deeper but since Naruto was holding Chiho she couldn't push further in, so settling for the distance she probed his lip with her tongue and was joyfully met with the pleasure as her wings came out to the surprise of kusano as she hadn't seen it yet. When they split apart they had a small string of saliva going from their lips to the others. Not having been kissed like that both Uzume and Chiho were in a daze as the other three started to walk away while Naruto picked Uzume up brydal style with his chains and placing her on his back crossing her arms in front of him to keepher steady he used the chains to keep her from falling off as they walked back.

While they were walking Tsukiumi was walking next to the trees so that kusano could touch them. She suddenly said "tou san my friend Is nearby. That way." pointing over to the right off the trail.

"right Akitsu would you take these two and I will be back in a minute." Naruto said as Akitsu took Chiho and Uzume slid off and stood next to her.

Running in the direction that his daughter pointed he found a group of bandits surrounding a woman that looked 15 who was holding a giant hammer up making Naruto curious how she held that but still looked like a model."hey what do you people think you are doing to this lady?" Naruto yelled out

"what do you want kid cant you see were busy here. Piss off." one of them told him making him scowl

"no can do you see this beautiful lady is my daughters friend so she is my friend and that means you all must get lost or pay." Naruto said getting into a stance

"like you could do anything kid. Get him boys." and with that the bandits ruched towards Naruto to be stopped as he shot crystal froward at them then used his light chains to stab their hearts killing them instantly.

"miss are you alright? Did they hurt you?" he asked as he slowly walked forward to show her he meant no harm.

"thank you but tell me is what you said true that you are ku chans father?" she said as she still held her hammer at the ready.

"yes and if you will follow me I promise to take you to her. She told me where you were after she touched the tree back that way so I came to make sure you were safe and bring you to her. If you don't believe me you can keep your hammer ready incase I do sometthing suspicious alright ma'am?" Naruto said calmly to her.

"alright then take me to her but I wont trust you fully until I see her is that clear?" she stated

"yes that is perfectly clear miss." he replied in a calming manner. "please follow me then."

walking back the way he came so that she wouldn't think he was leading her astray he was calm as she had her hammer out in case she got the wrong vibe from him.

"so miss do you mind me asking what your name is? Mine is Naruto." he stated

"thank you for the help and I am Yashima but I still don't trust you yet." she replied to him

"i understand that Yashima I was just wanting to know the name of my daughters friend is all." he said as he brought his hand up in a calming manner.

"alright. If you don't mind why do you call ku Chan your daughter Naruto?"

"i had adopted her with my wife. Do you know what ku Chan is Yashima san?" Naruto asked her

"if your talking about her power then yes why?"

"just wanting to be sure before I said something that you don't know about. You see my wife is also a sekirei and so is two of my three fiance's." he said making her eyes widen slightly at that.

"i thought that we were the only ones here. Can you tell me the names of these other three please?" she asked him

"well my first wife is called Tsukiumi and she is golden blonde, my first fiance is Akitsu an ice type, and my second sekirei fiance is Uzume a veil user as she calls herself, my third fiance is called Chiho and she is the ashikabi of Uzume." Naruto explained to her.

"i see thank you for telling me. Are we almost there Naruto san?" Yashima asked him

"nearly there just a bit more. May I ask how you lift that hammer but still look like you are a model?" Naruto asked her.

"it is called the gravity hammer and I myself am not to sure but it feels light as a feather to me but thank you for the compliment Naruto san." she said blushing slightly at being called a model.

"no problem yahima san and were here now." he said as they came upon the road where he left the others.

Seeing kusano sitting against a tree she ran up to her before letting go of her hammeras she grabbed the girl in a hug. "ku Chan I thought I lost you out here."

" Yashima Chan, tou san really did get you." kusano said excitedly

"yeah I did ku Chan. Just happy that your friend is safe as you seemed really worried there." Naruto said walking up to them.

"thank you for helping me find my friend Naruto san. She is the only one I have now."

"well that wont do you now can call us your friends also okay Yashima san." Naruto said getting nods from the others and some smiles too.

"thank you Naruto san." she said

"now now Yashima you don't have to call the that you can call me Naruto or Naruto kun but please no san it makes me feal old." he pleaded to her.

"alright then Naruto kun." she said while giggling at him before picking up her hammer and putting it ….. somewhere as it just disappeared into thin air.

"where did you put that thing, I mean its huge just how does it disappear like that?" Naruto asked her wide eyed.

"well do you really want to know?" she asked him getting a nod from him "well its a known secret that..." she paused making him lean forward "its a secret dimension." she finished making him fall over as she started to laugh.

"alright all fun aside we should get going now." Naruto said as he got up from the ground. Holding his hand out to her he helped her up then used a chain to pull kusano up making her giggle at the thing before being deposited in Tsukiumi's arms with a smile.

"oh yeah that the second time you did something like that how do you do it?" Yashima asked him

"welll it is something that comes from my mothers side of the family and it uses the energy that we have inside us to make chains appear. I get this from my mothers side really but I have something from my fathers as well." he held up his hand and made a small version of her with a small kusano hugging each other an handed it to her "its called srystal release and that would be a bloodline or a mutation of the genes to be able to use something that normaly cannot be used by people." he explained as she looked at the figurine of herself and ku Chan.

"Thank you for the clearification." she said as she started to hand it back to him before he classped her hand laying the crystal down and closeing her hand gently

"that is now yours Yashima Chan its yours for being my daughters friend and for worring about her alright." Naruto stated letting go of her hand

"thank you then" she said as they came upon the gate of konoha.

"stop identify who you are." the guard said.

"yo koutetsu these three are with me and my team alright? They wont cause trouble I promise." Naruto said to him

"naruto? How are you man?" the guard said

"yea its me and doing great. Happily married to one beautiful women and fiance of three more women just as beautiful as said wife." he replied

"why are you engeaged when married man?" the other guard said

"bloodline." was all Naruto said making them realize why he had more then one girl.

"could we get going now guys we need to see jisan?"

"sure Naruto go ahead." they both replied at the same time.

The trip was rather uneventful aside from the fact that Naruto was being glared at by most of the men on the streets while some of the women were glaring at the females surrounding him. "naruto kun why are they glaring at you?" Yashima asked him making him chuckle

"well I guess they cant believe that I could get to walk with five incredibly hot women while they can only get normal looking ones compared to all of you, plus I have this really cute daughter here to make them even more jealous of me." he said as he hugged kusano at the last part making her giggle.

"ok Naruto kun." she said as they all giggle and smile at his attitude towards kusano.

"hey we would like to see the hokage." Naruto told the secretary

"sure go on in he's not busy right now."

"thanks." getting a nod in return Naruto walked through the door.

"naruto your back and I see you brought friends what are their names?"

"the beauty in the kimono and chains is Akitsu, the lovely lady in the dress is Yashima and the cut little one here is kusano mine and Tsuki himes daughter." Naruto introduced them as Akitsu bowed, Yashima waved and kusano giggled as Naruto hugged her.

"well then Naruto its nice to meet them but what can I do for you?" he asked the boy

"well is neko neechan here?"

"yeah why?"

"well she was annoyed when I didnt invite her last time so neko neechan would you like to go to a wedding?" Naruto asked

"who's Naruto kun?" she asked appearing out of nowhere next to him.

"mine silly. I am getting married to these three here if they would like to now that is." he said as he looked at the three in question. Getting a nod from Akitsu while Chiho and Uzume smiled at him.

"yeah these three lovely ladies here jisan. Would you?" he asked him

"sure Naruto. Do you take them as your legely wedded wives Naruto?" the hokage asked

"i do with all my heart."

"and do you Akitsu, Uzume, and Chiho take Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"i do." they all answered in unison

"then Naruto you may kiss them and then sign this again." he said

Naruto walked to Akitsu first "thank you my snowy Autumn fall." he said before he kissed her(and if anyone is wondering the wings wont come as he is kissing them when he is being married to them. I say that it is kyuu keeping the secret so she neutralizes it for a moment) making her moan slightly at his touch as she had become addicted to it already just like the other three had.

Next he walked over to Chiho "i hope that I can make you happy like you do me my fair maiden." he said before kissing her. To his surprise she pushed further into him wanting more but he pulled back smiling at her."i know you also love Uzume hime with all your heart like me so I don't mind if you marry her as well love." he whispered into her ear so only she could hear him making her blush as her knew what she wanted to tell Uzume.

"don't tell Uzume Chan please I want to." she whispered back getting a nod from him and a smile.

"don't worry love I won't." he said before walking to Uzume "and finally the goddess herself. With the happiness and joy you give I cant help but think you need some to restore yourself my love." he said making her blush at his words and voice as he said it. Then when he kissed her he pulled her close so she could feel his happiness coming from him. Breaking apart from her he leaned to whisper into her ear "i need to know do you love Chiho as much if not more then you do me?"

"you are about equal now my mortal god." she whispered back to him with glossy eyes and a dreamy smile

"then I have no qualm if you decide to marry her if she or you ask the other my love. Just do what you feel is right my lady." he said to her.

"alright my love."

"hey old man would it be ok if you get me the papers do I can adopt kusano as mine and Tsuki himes child officially?" Naruto asked as he turned back to him.

"sure but you four should sign this first."

"before we do that Chiho would you like to keep your name, add it to the clan name or change it all together?" Naruto asked her.

"would you mind if I put it with the clan name?" she asked him

"not at all love its your choice."

"then I will do that."

walking to her before she could sign he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back whispering into her ear "do you want to get married to Uzume hime first love?" making her gasp as she felt his arms wrap around her and his breath on her earlobe making her shudder in pleasure.

Nodding as he let her go after kissing her cheek for confidence she walked over to her sekirei. "uzume would you marry me? I love you with as much love as I do Naruto kun." she asked her with a blush on her face shocking Uzume.

"yes I will and I love you the same way chi Chan." Uzume stuttered out to her as she was shocked an thought to what Naruto said as she saw that he was smiling while looking at them with love in his eyes making her heart soar at the thought of having both people she loves marry her. Mouthing 'I love you my prince.'to him getting him to mouth back 'anything for my angel and our maiden.' before smiling a smile that got her heart to flutter even more then before.

"jisan would you mind to marry them as well. I already talked to them about it and we are all good with it." Naruto asked him.

"sure Naruto I really don't know how you get these girls. Chiho do you take Uzume as your wife?"

"with all my heart."

" Uzume do you take Chiho as your wife?"

"with all my love"

"then you may kiss." he said as they kissed eachother. Turns out that when Naruto grabbed Chiho and kissed her cheek kyuu let some energy slip into Chiho's mouth so as to stop the wings from coming out of Uzume a the moment. Breaking away from eachother they turned to Naruto who they saw was smiling lovingly at them before walking to them and pulling them both together kissing them both on the cheek as the energy would go away after one kiss. Letting them go to sign the contract to finish their own marriage before they signed the one for the clan. When they were done they both jumped onto Naruto taking him to the ground. Uzume was putting her face in his chest as she cried In happiness and Chiho was kissing him with all her love and being making the hokage cough to get their attention.

"sorry jisan we kind of got carried away." Naruto said as Chiho put her face in the crook of his neck to her blush from them. "hey ku Chan do you want to go to the academy to learn how to be a ninja like me, your mother and aunts?" he asked the girl getting an enthusiatic nod from her. "jisan would it be possible to add ku Chan to the academy roster?"

"yes but you will have to help train her alright Naruto?" he said to him

"what is a father for if he doesn't teach his daughter anything?" Naruto said "hey jisan I didn't know you had a granddaughter that you would put with me."

"i do but I wasn't the one to put her forward it was my son and daughter, the one that had konohamaru, so she was sad that you didn't want to be with her." the old man said sadly "she didn't leave her room for a week unless to eat or go to the bathroom after she found out. Why?"

"oh I just noticed that there was a srutobi in with the contracts very well hidden. I was not actually trying to break anyones heart I meant the clans with the contracts that didn't help me like the nara, inusuka, hyuuga, ones like those. You actually helped me as the head of the sarutobi clan not as hokage to I would like to reestablish the contract so long as I can meet and get to know this granddaughter of yours alright jisan?" Naruto said as he pulled out a paper that had the saurtobi clan symbol on it.

"well I will let you ask her yourself on that. Anbu could you get my granddaughter for me." the hokage said getting I bow before the anbu vanished.

"so what is she like any way jisan?"

"well its in your best interst not to insult her or her friends as she has beaten the people nearly to death when they insulted you in front of her. And she is three years older then you."

"heh I do like older women and she cant be bad if she defended me when she wasn't close to me. I just hope that she is okay with reestablishing the marriage." Naruto said sadly at the end making Tsukiumi walk up to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"what did you need jisan? I wanted to get back to studying." a feminine voice said.

"well its not really me that wanted to talk to you its Naruto here granddaughter." the hokage said

"i am sorry for making you sad before miss but I did not see that the sarutobi clan had a contract with my father. I hope we can repair it in time, maybe we could go out on some dates to see if we can reestablish it." Naruto sad bowing to the girls shock

"why are you bowing to me Naruto? Especially when you never bow to anyone." she said

"it is because I know that I have wronged you and posibly broke your heart when you have defended me even though we were not close at all and I hope that you may find it in your heart to forgive me one day, if not today maybe one day in the future where we could be together if you would like." Naruto said never standing from his bow to her making the hokage wide eyed at the boy while the girl had a small smile on her face as she knew now that he was truly sorry for it.

"why did you break the contract and my heart then maruto?" she asked as she took a few steps closer.

"it was because of my own negligence that I had failed to notice the contract and I admit this freely. I had not looked at the contracts until a few weeks later but I am afraid that the damage was done and I had kept forgetting as I had always come to the office for missions or was training. I also have never been to the sarutobi clan house so I could not go to you to apoloize properly. So I am at fault here as I should have looked through them no matter what. I thought they were just from the clans that did not help me at all. I hope that I can have your forgivness one day honorable princess." Naruto said to her

"first off if you want that you will never call me that again. Second you will take me out on a date to see if I can forgive you as we are on said date. If you do well and make me feel speacial it will get you a better chance to get me but you will have to prove to me that I should forgive you." she said with a soft look in her eyes "third you will help me by going to the library and helping me get books that I cant get to so I can learn more alright?" she said

"yes ma'am I hope this helps your decision and if it helps I will even allow you access to my compond as I hope that even if you do not forgive me enough to be your husband then that you do as your friend." he said making her eyes widen at the fact that he would let someone who he has never seen before get into his clan scrolls.

"that wont be nessecary Naruto I understand that you are sincere about this but if you must call me anything other then my name then do hime as I have wanted to be your hime for years now and you to be my prince. But maybe in time we will be that." she said to him while kneeling down in front of him.

"if that is what you want me to be then I cannot call you that until you have forgiven me m'lady. Not even if you got the hokage to order me to call you that. Or any of the women here." he said making her tear up some. Looking around she saw that he was right as all the women were starting to tear at his words while her grandfather nodded showing he was right.

" as it is my grandduaghter when he is like this no one will be able to change his mind no matter what and the women here are in agreement as they do not care for the orders I give they only care that he is happy, which cannot be made possible right now until you agree to that part for him." the hokage said to her in a shaky voice.

"why will you not call me that Naruto?" she asked as her tears started to flow slowly down her face.

"because it is a prvilige that I have lost and must earn back to speak that single word to you and since you wont let me do the honorable part I cannot call you a princess, angel, goddess or anything else that would be for a person in love to call their love. If you try to force it I will not be able to be with you at all m'lady" he said to her

"then what will you call me if you will not call me those or my name?" she said as her voice was breaking from her tears.

" Naruto why do you stay on the choice to not call her on of those that she would as for?" Tsukiumi asked him

"to be sure that he will not call her something that would break the agreement they are trying to make Tsukiumi san." neko told her holding her back from going to him

"will you look at me Naruto?" the granddaughter of the hokage asked him.

"no. not until we come to an agreement is that clear to everyone in here? Even you hokage sama?" Naruto told them.

"he is serious about this so yes Naruto you are clearly understood." the hokage said getting a look asking what he meant by that. "if he calls me that when he clearly thinks of me as his grndfather as well then there is no one that can get him to do anything as he only ever calls me that when he is angry or serious and therefore no matter what you cannot change his mind."

getting angry tears in her eyes the girl in front of him reached her hand to hisface to pull it up but found that she couldn't move his chin up."why do you refuse to look up then and how are you staying in that position when I try to move you?" she started to cry harder

" I an staying like this because I have made a crystal mask that covers my mouth and nose to my shoulders so that no matter what you try you will not move my face and I have coated my legs so that you cant lift me either. And I will not look at you as that is not a luxury that I will allow myself until we agree" Naruto explained to her

"then answer me what will you call me?" she yelled at him as her tears flowed freely and she calapsed on the ground with her legs out beside her as she placed her hands on the ground in front of her.

"i will have to call you madam nothing else if you will not allow the honorable part for princess. I cannot be your prince until I have gotten your love and forgiveness for me." he said in a monotone voice.

"fine then but I want to see your face dammit Naruto." she told him

"very well then ma'am." Naruto said as he lifted his head showing that he had a crystalized face mask like kakahi wears on so that they could not see his mouth or lower half of his face as he stood up letting the crystal around his legs fall. keepping the face crystal there he asked "there you go ma'am you can see my face." he said to her

"why are you not letitng me see your entire face Naruto?" she asked him calming slightly.

"because that would mean that I have your forgiveness as you would no doubt try to do something to me to calm yourself."

"naruto would you release the crystal from your face so she can see your face." the hokage said

"fine hokage very well." Naruto said letting it fall away to show her his face.

"why do you look hurt Naruto?" she asked him

"because I broke your heart and you are now crying because you want me to call you my princess and me to be your prince." Naruto said

"then I will get you to right now." she said as she lunged forward at him grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss that showed him how much she still loved that he couldn't get her to let go he simply stood there as she kissed him before he felt the pressure she put forth lessen as she opened her mouth and forced her tongue to meet his as she pushed her way passed his lips and teeth.

"you have been forgiven because you were so against calling her that Naruto. She would never kiss anyone that was not you and she had told me that before and after you accidently broke her heart. She loves you so much that it makes the love that Tsukiumi hold look like a small candle in comparrison so do not deny you or her the happiness that you both want so dearly." the hokage said

as she broke off from him smiling a dazzling smile at him Naruto sighed and said" fine then I will accept it and call you my hime if you tell me your name and why you love me so much. Deal?"

"of course that is a deal my prince. I loved you before because you would never give up and I wanted to help you so much that it hurt when I could never find you but now it grew to that and more I don't care if you have to be with others as the law says as long as you care for us I want to be with you because of the fact that you are the only man to ever make me feel like a real lady simply by speaking to me and you are serious when needed and you would have never called me your hime if I did not kiss you while grandfather told you that. I love you Naruto kun and I always have and will no matter what." she said to him with her smile never leaving her face only growning.

"then what is your name my lovely princess?" he asked her once more.

"my name … well you will have to give me something for that." she said

"and what would that be?" Naruto asked as he watched her

"a single kiss my love. A kiss that you would give me to show that you are able to love me showing your resolve to make me happy along with any women you marry." she said as she pushed herself closer to his face.

"very well my princess as you wish."he said to her as he pushed her against a wall that rose made of amethyst making her moan out as he kept kissing her while her hands went to the back of his neck and his went to her waist. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up. As the kiss went on the two fought for dominance only for Naruto to win as he was more experienced then her as he explored her mouth making her moans grow in power before letting up on her mouth until he finally let her lips go leaving a few trails of saliva running from her mouth to his. "now your name hime or do we go back to m'lady?" he whispered into her ear making her shiver in excitement for the touch of his lips once more.

"its ..." she started before kissing him lightly unable to resist the urge. "my name is..."

**any one brave enough to wonder if I act like either one of the two, then I have to say I am more like the granddaughter of the third as with Naruto mixed in. when I said that I go from my own personality I was serious also we got to meet the friend of kusano. The hammer sekirei Yashima, also if you can guess who the granddaughter of the third is before I put the new chapter on I will reveal the nest two sekirei I have for Naruto. There are no hints to her so anyone wanting to guess will have to go from what is stated about her.**


	8. the princess, brain, and scythe

**Well keizuki urashima actually got it right so the next to is Matsu and Yomi as I have never seen one with Yomi being with Naruto before so I decided to try my hand at it.**

**Thecodexkeeper well for kusano the only way that she could would be if she was really happy or angry at the moment but if the first makes the trees then kusano can control them at will with her thoughts and power. for Tsukiumi I think that since all the jutsu really is then she should be able to redirect it. And you actually got it right Yukari is the adopted granddaughter of the third hokage. For the mask I think for the shukaku it would only scare it if he was really mad and made it huge or added a body to it. For Orochimaru and Gaara most likely as I think that when faceing kyuubi those two would be very scared and all his mask is is a powered down version of the kyuubi's intent and her face when In fox mode. For the crystal Naruto would be able to do the element part but would need to add more chackra to them and the right crystal makeup for it to happen like making a ruby and adding chackra to make it unstable before shooting it out of his body then when it lands or after a certain time it explodes. The instant teleporting I think would be possible but he would need the knowledge of how to make the seal the he did to put on them, so when he learns that he could make the crystal kunai or something projectile and have the seal etched into the surface already to use when he throws them.**

**Oh and if no one has noticed or is wondering the story chapters are started right where the previous one left of unless otherwise stated.**

"my name is Yukari, my love." she said looking down at him as he held her.

"well then Yukari hime. That is a nice name,why are you addicted to me when not even married though?" he asked her curious.

"i think its because of the tenderness that you display when you kissed me but I don't care in the slightest. I just care that I get more from you." she said before leaning down kissing him while he started to rub her leg with his right hand and her right side with his left hand making her moan deeper as she was getting pleasure from his touch.

"then you can expect more as you wish. But if you would like to you may live or use the Namikaze compound whenever you like my princess." he said barely pulling away leaving his lips to touch hers in a feather light caress never fully parting.

"if that is what you want then I will my prince, but I want to be with you if I stay there alright?" she said pushing centimeters forward to make a bit more contact but keeping their lips apart enough to talk still.

"as you wish then." Naruto said kissing her again

"mm you are amazing at this my love. I love you." Yukari said as he pulled away

"comes from having a wife for almost three months, two girlfriends that were there for almost the same amount of time and then they are turned to wives along with finding another wife while on a mission." Naruto told her smiling.

"Well then I will have to thank them for it wont I love." she said smiling her self.

" If you like hime."

"oh kami Naruto kun don't ever stop calling me that please." she said as her smile turned to a very joyful one opposed to the normal one it was.

"as you wish hime but why do you like it so much?" he asked her kissing her neck making her shiver.

"oh, it feels so good coming from you my love, I just cant get enough of it." she said gripping her legs around him tighter then before.

"as you wish then hime. I will never stop it for you, as I wish to make you one of the most happy women on the planet with my other wives." Naruto said after pulling back and kissing her lightly on the lips. "but I think that we should stop."

"i don't want to, love, I want to keep going for." she said letting her legs fall from his waist.

"i know hime I don't want to stop either but we should get going." he said looking her in the eyes. When they heard the sound of crystal falling down and noticed the wall Yukari was against was still there Naruto looked behind him while Yukari placed her head on his shoulder to see that during the kissing three more walls came up to conceal them, all made from crystal.

"when did those get there love?" Yukari asked him lightly

"no clue, my guess would be that I subcounciously wanted to have a private moment with you or something so my crystal came up on its own." Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"hmm then would you mind if I ask you to make me something my prince?" she asked looking at him thinking of other possibilities that he could make happen.

"as many as you wish hime." Naruto said making her place a hand do his chest as her right hand took his left and intwined their fingers as she leaned forward against him.

"would you make a pair of crystal bracelets for us to always were?" she asked as she pushed further into him.

"as you wish my hime. What kind of crystal for you?" he asked her

"obsidian and alexandrite please." she replied to him as he shifted he left hand to around her wrist. Looking down at it she saw that crytal shards were forming around her wrist making an intricate bracelet with designs as black crystals merged together with reddish green ones before stopping.

"and what did you want the other one hime." he asked as he watched her look at her new bracelet with love in her eyes.

"the diamond and alexandrite for you my prince." she said making hime smile at her before forming it around his left wrist in the same pattern as hers but reversed so where hers was red and green his was white.

"as you wish hime. Do you want to go to the library now or wait for tomorrow for that my princess?" he asked her whispering into her ear making her blush at the feal of his breath on her ear.

" We can go now if you like my prince." she said as she clasped her hand in his.

"just a moment hime, jisan when is the marriage reqiured to happen between us on the original document." Naruto asked turning to him

"well it was when you make chunnin why?"

"hime would you mind waiting that long to be officially together?"

"I don't mind if you don't but I think that I want to have the chance to change it if I wish if you are good with that my love." she told him

"as you wish hime. Then jisan I want to have it set to after the exams coming up, even if I don't make chunnin we will get married alright with you hime?" he stated the asked

"perfectly." was the reply he got back from her.

"Tsuki hime do you mind taking the others back home and letting them choose their rooms while I go with Yukari hime?" Naruto asked her

"i will but I want to check something first please." she said getting a nod from Naruto.

"what is it Tsuki hime?"he asked her.

"just a test nothing that will hurt I assure you love." she said before turning to Yukari, "miss Yukari would you look me in the eye as I ask you some things please?" she asked her.

"uh sure but can I know what this is for first?" she asked them

"well I would have to say that she is going to test to see if you truly love me or if you want to have fame. Now don't take it the wrong way hime but until you can pass her test then she will not let you date me let alone marry me. We kind of made an agreement for me to marry Tsukiumi here, it was basicly that she is head wife and she is in charge of the potential lovers that may come forth." Naruto said to her.

"are you ok Naru kun?" Akitsu came up and asked him making him look at her.

"yeah I am love its just that I was truly sure that I broke her heart and had to earn her love which would be harder then before would have been." Naruto said with a smile.

"i'm glad it worked out then. I don't want to see you hurt anymore." She said as Chiho and Uzume nodded to her words.

"you have no need to worry my Autumn fall. I promise you I wont worry you like that again if I can help it." he said before kissing her cheek lightly in a show of thanks making her smile slightly.

"thank you for that my spring breeze." Akitsu said as she put her hand on his cheek with a smile.

"ok she is true and does love you with all her heart Naruto kun." Tsukiumi said

"thank you Tsuki hime." Naruto said placing a kiss on her cheek as well."shal we go know Yukari hime?" he asked holding out his hand to her.

"yes my dear prince." she said as she took his hand.

at the library Naruto was helping her grab books that she couldn't get to like some of the books on the top shelves. "so where do you want to go after we get the books hime?"

"i was hoping that you would let me come over to your place and then we could sit together and read with you." she said somewhat shyly to him.

"now why would you hope for that?" Naruto asked her with a smile.

"well I don't want to seem to be to bossy with you love. I also want to have you be happy so I would give you anything if you let me my prince." she said with a smile and blush at the end

"anything huh?" Naruto said with a sly smile making her blush deepen while stuttering."well there is something you could give me that I don't already have from you."

"whats that?" Yukari asked him.

"well I already have your love, heart and soul right?" he asked her getting a nod at each. "well the last that I don't have or cant just get from you anytime is your body. So ..." he trailed off.

"if you really want to I don't mind my prince." she stuttered out at his statement.

"hmm I think I do want your hand hime." he said as he leaned forward cosing the distance between their lips but not enough to kiss her.

"what?" was her stuttering reply. "what do you mean by that Naruto kun?"

"i mean let me have your hand hime." he said as he held out his hand for her to place her hand. Placing her hand on his. "now hime what is your favorite color?"

"v violet my prince." she stuttered.

"hm then and amethyst for your hand." he said while looking into her eyes confusing her before she felt a smooth surface wrapp around her ring finger."now I have your hand through a proper procedure." Naruto said with a smile.

"mou that was mean Naru kun. I thought you litteraly meant my hand." she said pouting

"oh but I did you just thought I meant it in a different way hime. I was meaning your hand in marriage although it is a very pretty and smooth hand it just would never look as good without the body and you to go with it hime." he said with a small chuckle as he smiled at her before leaning the rest of the way in and kissing her.

"thank you for the ring Naruto kun. You really are like a prince to me." she said after the kiss broke off.

"then lets go and get back home my princess." Naruto said offering his hand for her. Slipping her hand into his they walked out after they bought the books that she wanted. Coming across two ladies looking lost Naruto asked "hello are you lost?" making the two look at him.

"ah thank you for stopping maybe you can help us. We are looking for a place to stay. You see we are new here and don't know our way around that well yet." the older looking one said

"well then you could come with us if you like we were going home and you could stay with me at my house its got plenty of room. I don't mind." Naruto said making the two look surprised that he would let a stranger into his house.

"thank you but why would you let two people you don't know into your house?" the younger looking one asked him

"oh thats easy this is miya asama she wrote a book called sek... " Naruto started before he was cut off by the older one.

"how do you know of that book?" she asked.

"that is because I found a copy in the library and since no one liked it they let me have it." he said pulling it out and showing it to her.

"then have you met any of them mister?"

"i have three wives who are and then I have a daughter and her friend who are also sekirei if that is what you mean miya san." Naruto said smiling.

"excuse me but what are sekirei Naruto kun and why do you call your wives and daughter that?" Yukari asked him.

Seeing the other one start to flush and fidget he smiled at her as he looked at Miya. "do you know what your friend is doing Miya san?" he asked with a knowing smile.

" she would be reacting right now." she said before he reached out a hand to touch the younger girl.

"now what would happen if I touch her if she is reacting?" he asked stopping right before touching her.

"she would start to burn up more if I am right."

"now let us test this." he said touching the girl on the cheek making her face turn bright red in reaction to his touch before trying to grab him but failed as he moved out of the way. "turns out you are right Miya san. I appologize miss but until we get to my house I am unable to wing you as we are trying to keep the sekirei a secret." he said to them

walking to his house Yukari was surprised as it was almost bigger then the compund that she lived in. the other two were shocked as the man said that he lived here with only six other women.

"hey Tsuki hime you wont believe who I found while helping Yukari hime." he called out as he entered.

"oh and who did you find love?" she asked coming down the stairs.

"miya asama and her friend." he said shocking her as Akitsu came down before waving to the two women with Naruto and bowing her head to miya in a show of respect.

"naruto how did you wing Akitsu?" miya asked him

"before I can answer that, Tsuki hime the other girl is reacting strongly do you two mind if I?" he asked them.

Getting a shake of Akitsu's head and a"no go ahead if she is reacting." from Tsukiumi he stepped over to the girl. Taking her face into his hands Naruto placed a light kiss on her lips, surprising Yukari as wings shot out of her back making the girl moan as she felt immense pleasure from the winging course throughout her body a she pushed her rather size-able bust into Naruto. He put his hands on her hips and gently pushed her off of him making sure she didn't fall from it.

"now for your question miya. I was able to wing Akitsu because her power broke through of her crest making her unstable as she pushed us all back when it broke free. When I winged her her power evened out to be stable as she started to break the shell I made around her to keep it from going berserk."

"what do you mean shell?" she asked as the girl in Naruto's arms was still dazed from her winging.

"i mean a literal shell I made see." he said as he made the diamond shell like structure again. "this is made from diamond and her power started to break it. So you see it was very powerful to us."

"i see then would you mind if we stayed until we can find a place of our own here?" miya asked him

"not really but if you want to you could just stay here we have plenty of room and this girl is my sekirei if she wants to be that is. I wont force her to be." Naruto said to her.

"thank you but why would you let us stay longer then necessary? Also why would yo let her choose if she wants to be your sekirei Naruto?" miya asked him.

"i would let you stay longer mainly because you wrote the book that I read. After reading it I started to see you as something akin to a mother you see so I have no problem letting you stay here as long as you like. And for letting her choose if she wants to be mine, well she looks like a good girl and I cant take it if I were to force myself on anyone let alone the fact that I would get the crap beat out of me by Tsuki hime." he said

"if you don't mind me asking how did you meet Tsukiumi san?" miya asked him

"it was after I had become a gennin, you see in this village and several others there are academies that train children to become ninja the loowest rank is gennin, I was on top of the mountain thinking when she ran into me. She started to react and since I hadnt seen what the reactiing looked like I was confused and thought that she was hurt so I asked her f she was alright and she starrted to attack me. After dodging most of her attacks I asked her her name, afterwards she asked me mine. Telling her that if she stopped tryong to kill me I would be able to properly intruduce my self she stopped fore a moment until I was done. She attacked again after I held out my hand to shake hers as I would anyone else making me fall after I tripped. At that moment she asked if I had any last words so I asked her if she would do me the honor of being my sekirei. She refused saying that in her words 'how dare thee ask that to me. Why would I go to a lowlife ashikabi when all they are are perverts.' so I said to try me as I am hated for something I have no control over after asking why she hates someone she doesn't even know let alone has ever met before. Afterwards she told me what she understood as the winging thinking it was something sexual. I challenged her to let me prove to her that I was not like that. Telling me to look at her to prove it I was actually captivated by her exotic eyes as I have never seen that shade of blue before. After some time she said that I had proven that I was not like them making me break out of my trance, as she said it I had proven it as I had not stared at her body or even glanced fown from her eyes. After saying that I was going to ask her again and if her answer was still no then I would not bother her of it, I asked once more if she would do me the honor of being my sekirei."naruto said

"after I said that I would saying that he had proposed to me he was confused at why I said that and I took slight offence to it as I thought he was rejecting his proposal to me. After I asked him what was wrong with it he explained that in the book you wrote it only said that the winging was only a kiss as it was the salivafrom said kiss that cause the winging. Further stating that he had not thought of it as a n act of marriage before I said that he said that he could see my point as well. Then he said that he would be honored to marry me saying that I was a water princess after the kiss." Tsukiumi took over from him.

"i see what you could mean then. How about Akitsu?"

"i fond he with one of my girlfriends at the time. She was sitting on a bench in only a lab coat and a shirt bleeding from her side. I healed her and she claimed me as her ashikabi sama as I told her I needed and wanted her after she said that no one did. After buying her clothes she found those that she is wearing now minus the chains. After asking if she would like help as she was having trouble with keeping them up she asked me if I would use my power to create some chains as she had seen me do earlier when I picked her up using my chains to grab the bags I was holding before. After we got to the clients house we were talking when her mark on her forehead shattered and she screamed loudly luckily I had made a soundproof crystal wall over the door and windows so the others couldn't hear it when we were pushed back by the sudden increase of her power. We cane up with the fact that the mark was holding her back from reacting that when she reacted to me her power and heat increased until the mark couldn't take it and broke letting it all out at once. After I got her power under her control again I asked her if she would like to marry me. After the mission was over is when Tsuki hime and I found our daughter then on our way back she told me that her friend was close so I went to find her."

"thank you for explaining to me Naruto san." miya said

"your welcom but would you mind telling me this girls name as she seems out of it still?" he said with a slight laugh

"her name is Matsu Naruto san. Unlike Tsukiumi and Akitsu she is a brain type. She likes to learn and make things."

"well look around to choose what room yo want the ones already taken are named on the wall next to the door. Tsuki hime Yukari hime would you like to come with me for a bit to watch the sunset?" Naruto said to them.

at the monument they found themselves sitting against a tree watching the veiw of the sun slowly go down. Suddenly they heard the sound of something slicing the trees. Moving out of the way they saw the tree that they were against fell over as a women that looked around the age of 19 years old. "miss why are you cutting up the trees?"

"what do you want kid? Im really not in the mood." she said

"do you want to talk about it then?" Naruto asked her

"i was called useless by the last person I trusted and now you are going to do it to aren't you?" she yelled at him

"never miss I think that that last person was an idiot as you are clearly not useless as you are cutting these trees and even rocks with nothing but your scythe." he said to her

"then maybe you are the one. Fight me and we will see."

"are you a sekirei miss?"

"yes." she said shocked as the male in front of her knew what she was.

"then I will fight you. Tsuki hime stay back and make sure that Yukari hime stays safe." he said

"very well Naruto kun." was the reply he got.

"well then scythe lady will you grace me with a name to accentuate your beauty." Naruto said with a sincere smile on his face

"my name is Yomi. What is yours spiky?"

"i am Naruto, Yomi san, pleasure to meet you." he said holding out his hand to her.

"likewise Naruto." she said shaking his hand. "now are we going to do this?"

"let us begin then Yomi san." Naruto said as they both shot forward with Yomi slashing at him only to be blocked by crystal chains, shocking her as she found that her blade could not pierce them.

"how do you do that Naruto?" she asked him.

"i guess you are not familiar with this place either huh?" he asked getting a nod. "in this place we have thing called bloodlines some are focused in the eyes some in the body and some in the energy that we use. Mine is centered around the energy I use as well as my body. A can make chains appear and I can also create crystal." Naruto told her before he fired a pearl at her. As it connected with her shoulder she spun around before stopping herself as she used her scythe to get footing. After gaining footing she used her blade and sent a vacuum wave at him making him jump to avoid it. Coming down with a scythe of quartz he slashed at her getting blocked by her own scythe. As they connected Naruto's shattered before the forming into a broadsword that switched to diamond cutting her scythe slightly before Yomi pushed off and jumped back. Firing several vacuum tunnels at him in succesion he changed his sword to a shield that stopped them. Releasing the shield he found that Yomi used the attack as an opening as she rushed forward at him. Slashing at him she managed to cut his shirt badly while the cut she inflicted to his chest healed rapidly.

"hm nice can't wait to see what you ae hiding downstairs." she said with a perverted grin.

"great just had to fight a perverted sekirei, just my luck." Naruto said

"i am not a pervert you." she yelled

"right you aren't. You ust cut my shirt up then said you wanted to see what I had downstairs." Naruto said dodging a strike as he sent a chain underground and had it come out behind her tearing her shirt showing the top of her chest area as she turned to block it.

"you damn pervert." she yelled out making hi sweatdrop at her. She attacked making cuts on his arms before he shot out a scythe made of obsidian to block hers as it absorbed the vacuum blade around the blade of her scythe.

When he pushed against her his scythe made a cut across her stomach making her blush more. When she was distracted Naruto formed a crystal chain and had it run along the ground to where he was forcing her. When it reached the spot Naruto pushed off of her as she fell forward after the unexpected release of pressure, making her unbalanced enough that Naruto was able to make a cut across the back of her shirt chowing her mark.

"you really are a pervert aren't you Naruto." she asked him

"not really I just have a wife that is so used to the cold that she sleeps naked with me and another that would care less if I asked her to sleep naked with me is all." Naruto told her making her shocked before his chain rushed forward wrapping around her making her drop her scythe. "now do you yeild Yomi the sekirei?" he asked as he picked her scythe up and put it against his shoulder with the blade facing behind him.

"fine I yield please release me Naruto." she said when the chain was released she found a hand in front of her as she hit the ground. Looking up she saw Naruto offering her help up which made her heart go faster as wind started to gather around her "its you Naruto. You are the one I was looking for all this time."

"are you sure Yomi?" Naruto asked receiving a nod from her. "the would you do me the honor of being my sekirei Yomi mistress of wind?"

"yes I would be honored to be your sekirei my ashikabi sama." she said with a radiant smile forming on her lips.

"then thank you for this my wife." he said before he kissed her making dark purple wings come out as she wrapped her arms around him while he pulled her to him with his left hand as his right held her scythe off to the side so as not to cut either of them. Breaking apart Naruto said"welcome to the family." making her tear up slightly in joy.

"thank you ashikabi sama no one has ever said that to me before." she said hugging him again.

"anything to make my wives and fiances happy my kaze no aijin." he said cunfusing her slightly at the end.

"wind mistress huh. I like it." she said figuring out what it meant.

"you know you can call me something other then ashikabi same if you like." he said to her

"hmm would you like pervert then?" she asked him with a straight face.

"fine then call me ashikabi but no sama I am not better then you. As my wife or fiance you are my equal in this family so add kun if you like alright?" Naruto said

"yeah ashikabi kun. May I have my scythe back now please?" she asked him with a smile

"yeah if you give me another kiss." he said before she leaned forward claiming his lips and placing her hands on his shoulders. "that was even better then the first one love." he said as she pulled back and place her right and to touch his chest while her left went over his hand holding her scythe. Tilting it up into her waiting hand he let go after he was sure she was holding it. "Come on we should get back to the house now." he said as they got back to the other two wit him lifting Yukari bridal style making her eep in surprise while Tsukiumi took his right side and Yomi took his left t as the walked placing their heads on his shoulders while yukari placed her head on his chest.

**I feel I should put in that with Chiho and Yukari both being called hime when they are bieng intimate with Naruto. Chiho calls him her knight as he saved her from the wheelchair and Yukari calls him her prince as she has loved him for years just couldn't tell him, she has helped him before but he thought it was the hokage that did it as it was the third in person but she suggested it to her geandfather. Yomi will call him ashikabi kun as it seems like a good name for her to say unless someone can give me what she would call her ashikabi as I have never watched or read the series yet all I saw was the beginnign of the first episode and that confused me somewhat.**

**Miya will take time to be accepting of living with Naruto under his rules and Matsu will be out of it until he speaks to her again as she is very perverted so her winging is like an aphrodisiac to her.**

**He wont really rely on his crystal to use weapons unless throwing them or to use a type he doesn't have.**


	9. the demoness

**Thecodexkeeper he will call her kasan but that wont happen until the exams start. The summons not to sure on right now thinking of making him have the avian or something else that lets him do more then one actual contract so his wives can have one as well. They can use jutsu but Tsukiumi doesn't like to as her water is more concentrated but the others can as Akitsu used hakus ice mirrors when she stepped into them making them her own as she was stronger then haku. Matsu will most likely be open about it. Miya will help them and give tips, strategies and things like that. The council was conflicted as they are scared of Tsukiumi's hanya mask and didn't want to risk getting her against them again. Boosting each other is possible like Akitsu cold help either Tsukiumi or Yomi ad vise versa. Thinking of having kyuubi and him meet after they get back and he goes to sleep.**

after they got back Naruto found Akitsu waiting in his room for him and Tsukiumi to return. "hey Yukari hime do you want to stay the night or me to take you home?" Naruto asked her.

"if you don't mind I would like to spend thee night Naru kun." she said before he set her down on the bed.

"well then you will need to get changed for bed then hime." Naruto said.

"hey Naru kun do you mind if I sleep in some of your clothes?" she asked him while Yomi nodded as she didn't have anything to sleep in either.

"sure I don't mind choose what you want hime, Yomi Chan." Naruto said before he left the room to say goodnight to his other wives and daughter.

"hey tousan. Did you have fun out there?" ku Chan asked him

"yeah I did I even got another fiance so you could get another mother if you like." Naruto told her as he hugged her.

"um Naruto I was thinking and talked it over with the others while you were out. And I came to a decision on something." Yashima said to him from behind kusano.

"what's that hammer girl?" he said In a teasing tone to her making her blush.

"would you mind if I became your sekirei and wife." she asked shyly.

"are you sure about this Yashima Chan? I don't want you to regret this if you aren't, so please be sure. " Naruto told her.

"i am Naruto kun I would love it if a nice person like you was my ashikabi." she said with a smile as she started to get flushed and heat up.

"why would you want me though? You could be with Chiho or maybe Yukari so why me?" he asked her.

"its because you were the one to help ku Chan and then you helped me and even let me stay with you and ku Chan, I kind of started to fall in love with you. I started to react after I realized this." she said looking away from him as her face was getting redder from the subject.

"if your sure then I wont deny it. But I think you should answer me something first." he said as he gently lifted her head to look into her eyes.

"what is it Naruto kun?"

"will you do me the honor of becoming my sekirei and wife, Yashima hammer of gravity?" he said making her blush madly at his statement

"yes Naruto kun if you will have me I would be honored to be yours." she said as she started to lean forward.

"Thank you then. And welcome to the family Yashima hime." he said as his lips touched hers making her translucent blue wings come out of her back.

"thank you Naruto kun, but is it alright if I still sleep her with ku Chan?" she asked after the kiss.

"that is not for me to decide hime. You have to ask ku Chan, personally I don't mind at all." he said smiling at her.

"its good with me too Yashi Chan." kusano said to them.

"well I guess that you get to keep staying here."he said to her before kissing her lightly pulling her closer to him getting a small moan of approval from her.

"tou san do I get a goodnight kiss as well?" kusano asked as the pair broke apart.

"of course." Naruto said as he placed a kiss on her forehead making her giggle at the man she called father.

"good night then hime's." he said placing a small kiss on Yashima's cheek making her blush as she was filled with warmth from the small touch.

With a smile she grabbed him before he could leave and placed a kiss on his lips that surprised him before he started to return it while wrapping his arms around her lower back, pulling her flush to him making her moan out into his kiss. after the kiss was over she spoke "i only want those unless the situation calls for something else my love. Will you grant me this?" airily as she breathed it out onto his lips so he felt and heard it.

"then I will for you my lovely hammer." he said kissing her lightly before leaving the room letting them get to sleep. Going to Chiho's room he knocked. Hearing a yes he opened the door to see that Uzume had moved her things to the room as well making him smile. "hey you two how are you doing?" he asked them.

"great Naru kun. Uzume Chan wanted to move into the room with me. We just finished." Chiho said smiling at him.

"thats great hime. I found another sekirei at the monument earlier and she decided to become mine so she is in my room with the others right now." Naruto said pulling her to him making her smile at his touch as she felt the heat she was loving come from the blonde male in front of her and seep into her settling in her stomach.

"oh I just love this feel from you my knight." Chiho said making him smile while she let out a small moan from the heat.

"thats good to know hime. I guess that I will keep giving you this lovely feeling you have right love?" Naruto asked her as he pulled her closer putting his lips centimeters from hers making her groan in anticipation for his kiss.

"yes you will my knight. Now why are you waiting?" she said to him making him smile before he kissed her getting a loud moan as she felt the heat intensify from her lips connection with her love. He pulled her up so she was lightly above him as he moved her to her bed before sitting down on it and placing her on his lap so she was straddling him.

"only your love, my love." Naruto said as he pulled back leaving feather touches on her lips. When Uzume came in from the shower she saw that Naruto was sitting with Chiho on his lap making her slightly jealous as she wanted that feeling.

" Naruto kun why are you I here?" she asked him curious.

"i was only wanting to give you girls a good night kiss whats wrong with that." Naruto said with a pout making her blush as she saw it.

"nothing Naruto kun I was just wondering. But were is my kiss my love." she asked him.

"well if you come here you can have one with a little extra if you want to try it." Naruto said with a discreet look to Chiho who move to straddle one leg letting Uzume sit on his other.

"whats the extra love?" Uzume asked as she sat on his leg in her towel.

"oh that is a surprise only available if you want to try it." Naruto said smiling before placing his mouth over her lips kissing her lightly before pulling back as she tried to push for more.

"can I get both kinds then my mortal god?" she asked with a sigh as he pulled back.

"of course tenshi." he said as he placed his lips to hers pulling her forward as he fell back getting both to fall forward onto his chest.

" Naruto kun what about the special?" Chiho asked him as he kissed Uzume.

opening his eyes to look at her, he gave her a look that said 'come here then' smiling she complied to his look leaning forward before putting her lips to the side of his as he pulled her closer and turned his head to let her.

"mm." Uzume moaned at the new feeling that rushed throughout her body as she felt Chiho put her lips to the already kissing pair. As her eyes opened she saw that her hand had ran to the back of Naruto's head and met Chiho's hand before intertwining with it as they played with his hair.

"that was great my loves." Uzume said as they broke away from the kiss.

"yeah maybe we can do It again sometime soon." Chiho said with a radiant smile that made the other two blush at her beauty as it lit up her face.

"of course we can but we need you two to sleep so let me up please hime, tenshi." he said as they moved to his sides before he rolled onto his side to kiss Chiho lightly before rolling the other way to kiss Uzume slightly harder then Chiho making her moan at it as he started to rub her stomach making her shudder at the touch.

"Good night my fair princess and her veiled angel" Naruto said making them blush as he left.

" Naruto san may I speak with you for a moment?" Miya asked as she stood in front of her door.

"sure what do you need?" Naruto asked her as he walked up to her.

"i wanted to know why you are good with having so many wives and what you hope to gain from letting us live here with you." she said

"well the wives, I would have liked to have only one and getting more if they were in love with me and my wife and I agreed but the law here is if you have a bloodline, something normally isn't seen much except in clans, then you have to have more then one wife no matter what if you are the last of the clan or if it is a new bloodline. For the hoping to gain by allowing you and Matsu to live here well I guess that would be at least a friend from Matsu unless she wants more and my wives agree to her being with me, as they have done that when I winged her. From you I guess maybe a friend or mother figure as seeing as I have read your book and was taught by it I kinda started to see you as a mother figure even though you looked so young in the picture from the book." he said making her smile at his response but wonder what he could do.

"if you don't mind what can you do Naruto kun?" she asked him.

"well you saw the chains on Akitsu right?" he asked her making her nod. "they are made of a crystal and chain combination as they were made for her I put it to were it takes her energy to dispel them. Other then that I can make a crystal do almost anything as long as I know what it looks like." he said as he made a crystal statue of her and Matsu as they looked when they met each other on the street. Then in the other hand made an orange crystal along with a purple broach and handed the statue and broach to her. "the chains I can make to a simple capture method or if need be I can turn them to a light like structure as I make them speed up the construct of the chains." he said as he had a single chain appear and do what he said as he said it. "i am the only one alive as I know of that can do either of these at the moment. But do you mind if I come in to talk to Matsu if she is up?" Naruto asked her.

"not at all Naruto kun. But be careful she might try to jump you again." she said with a small giggle making him laugh.

"don't worry with the mask you make I think you can keep her from doing it." he said as he walked in after her.

" Matsu you have a guest," she called out.

"yes who is it." she called out.

"your ashikabi Matsu Chan." Naruto said walking up behind her making her squeal as she turned to him and jumped on him hugging him.

"oh your here." she said to him as she pushed her body into him.

"yeah I am. Now how are you feeling? You better now that you been winged?" Naruto asked her as he placed his arms around her waist pulling her lower body closer as her chest was pushed into his from her jumping on him.

"now that your here I am doing great Naruto kun" she said as she started to blush from the sudden influx of thoughts on the positions she wanted to be in with her ashikabi.

"well thats good but I need to ask you something important." he said making her step back as her lightly pushed her off of him.

"what is it Naru kun." she asked him as Miya walked to take a shower to leave the two alone.

"well you see after I had winged Tsuki hime I came to the decision that if I wing someone then I will ask if they want to be with me. So I ask if you Matsu the brain of sekirei would like to marry me?" he asked her

"i would like to." she said in a shocked voice as she was suddenly kissed with a kiss that left her stunned after he broke off as it was better then the first one she had gotten from him. Breaking out of it as she felt him take her hand before placing a finger against her ring finger and making a crystal ring around her finger.

"there we go my brainy love." Naruto said as he pulled her to give her a light kiss on the kiss.

"thank you for the ring my ashikabi." Matsu said to him as she smiled after the kiss.

"your welcome love. But I also came to say good night to you and Miya." Naruto said before lightly kissing her again saying goodnight to her.

"oh leaving already Naruto kun?" Miya said as she came back in

"yeah I gotta get to bed soon so I can get some training in tomorrow. So goodnight Miya san." Naruto said before he placed a kiss on her cheek to her shock.

"right Naruto kun." she said stunned.

as he returned to his room he saw that the were talking getting to know each other better. Walking up behind Akitsu he pulled her into a hug that made her sigh contently as she pushed back into him.

"hey love lets start getting to bed." Naruto said as he let go to lay down as Tsukiumi put her head on his left shoulder and Yomi placed hers on his right. Yukari looked at Akitsu wandering how this was going to work. When Akitsu pulled Yukari onto Naruto with her she was surprised as they both landed on his chest making Akitsu sigh as she landed on her favorite place of her husband.

"love are you going to be alright?" Yomi asked him.

"yeah Tsuki and Akitsu did this the first day as well." he said as he ran a hand through her hair making her sigh as he did so. "goodnight my wind mistress." he said kissing her lightly.

"and to you as well ashikabi kun." she replied after he kissed her.

"to you as well my mizu no megami." he said making Tsukiumi blush still not use to him calling her that.

"yes it will be husband of mine." she said before he kissed her lightly.

"hmm which of you would like it first, the Autumn fall or the hime?" Naruto asked as he pulled back to look at them.

" I would like it first if you are alright with it Akitsu san." Yukari said getting a nod from said women.

"then I say goodnight to the hime." he said placing a kiss on her before she moaned for his touch as he parted.

"i would say it as well for you my prince." she said.

"now last but definitely not least is the autumn fall." he said as he pulled her lips closer to him.

"and for me to you my spring breeze. I love you." she said to him as her lips were centimeters in front of his.

"and I love you my autumn fall." she heard as he pressed his lips to hers making her blush lightly at it. Before they broke apart they fond that Akitsu was moving to push more into him as her breasts were more pronounced from her body being flush against his making her moan at the feeling of her body being pressed into his as his right hand started to run through her hair and his left went to her right leg and started to massage it to her pleasure as she moaned more and louder into his lips as they fought for dominance. He started to explore her lips and mouth as he had won, not that she minded at all. As he did this Akitsu put her right hand on his chest and had her left start to hold his cheek before caressing it.

"good night my loves." he said breaking from the kiss. Watching them fall asleep with a smile before he fell asleep as well.

**Mind-scape**

as Naruto woke he found himself in a sewer like place. Looking around he heard the sound of someone talking, following the voice he saw a being talking to its self.

"**its really too bad that Naruto kun gets beat for holding me against his will." **the giant fox said In a feminine voice

"hey fox how are you doing?" Naruto said getting the attention of the fox as it turned its head to him with wide eyes.

"**how are you here Naruto san?"** the fox said to him.

"oh you know the usual. Kissing my wives falling asleep then waking up in the sewer here." he said making the fox laugh a little.

"**well what do you need then?" it asked him.**

"well first are you comfortable here fox?" getting a shake of its head. "then change it if you like to." Naruto said before it started to change into a city park as he saw buildings rise up and things like birds suddenly go around him and the fox."thats not good enough kyuu." he said making the fox look down not seeing the cage disappear and form a collar around her neck. "now kyuu Chan do you have a human form?"

"**yes Naruto san I do." **she said before light grew around her and her body started to shake and shrink to the size of a normal woman

"well I can say that this was unexpected." Naruto said as the light faded away revealing a woman that was around 20 years old with bandages all over her body covered by a kimono that was loose hanging exposing her right breast as it hung from her left shoulder and had been cut up showing her legs that were also wrapped up in bandages, she also wore a pair of knee high black boots and claws on her hands.

"why do you say that Naruto san?" she asked looking offended.

"i had no intention of offending you mam but this was unexpected as I thought you would have been older looking not around 20 years old from your height and your eyes." he said rising his hands to placate her.

"thank you then and for your info I am 20. my name is Haihane Naruto san." she said with a smile

"then hello Haihane Chan. Why do you call me san In front of me when I heard you say kun earlier?" he asked her making her blush at being caught by him.

"i thought you wouldn't like me to call you that Naruto kun." she said to him looking away to hide her blush.

"well I don't mind really. Your a very good looking 20 year old, you could pass as Tsukiumi's sister if you wanted to and she is about 15." he said making her eyes widen before turning back at him.

"what did you just say?" she said as she looked at him in shock.

"you could pass as a 15 year old if you wanted."

"no before that."

"you look good for being 20."

"after."

"that you could pass as Tsuki himes sister." he said confused at her

"i knew it. She is here." she said to him making him look at her even more confused as she said that.

"why would it matter if she is here or not." he asked her.

"we use to be rivals Naruto kun." she said still blushing from calling him kun to his face.

"oh then do you know how to get out of here so you can be out there." he asked her.

"well one way is to weaken the seal. And that is probably the easiest way." she told him putting her hand on her collar.

"then do you know how to do that?" he asked getting a shake of her head in return making him sigh at that. "well damn. Can you tell me why you attacked then as we will be here for awhile it seems?" he asked her making her gain a sad smile.

"I'm sorry for that Naruto kun. I really didn't mean to attack its just that I was released from your mother and my power went berserk on me when your dad sealed me again I gained control again I'm so sorry Naruto kun." she said as she bowed repeatedly to him.

"its not your fault if you couldn't control your power when you got out of mom. heck mom even aid you were actually a nice person. so I don't blame you." he said placing a hand on her shoulder making her blush.

"thank you Naruto kun." she said holding back the urge to hug him.

"no problem Haihane Chan but I do wonder about something," he said making her look at him

"whats that Naruto kun?" she asked him.

"did my mother really set up a contract with you for me to be with you?" he asked with a straight face.

"w what do you mean? Are you saying you don't want me?" she stuttered starting to tear up.

"i was joking about that. I didn't think that they would really do that. I'm sorry Haihane Chan I didn't mean to make you cry honest." he said to her as she grew calmer and stopped crying.

"that was mean Naruto kun." she said in a huff as she folded her arms and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry please talk to me I didn't know they actually did. I was making a joke please forgive me."

"well there is one thing you could do for me to forgive you." she said with a grin without looking at him

"what is it?" he asked her before she turned around.

"you have to kiss me right now then." she said smirking at him.

"very well then." he said before he kissed her on the lips surprising her before she closed her eyes as her wings came out along with a nine fox tails that wrapped around the two and his arms wrapped around her pulling the two together making her moan as her body met his while the claws on her hands vanished as she put her hands on his back applying pressure to it causing him to groan as he pulled harder on her. "is that good for you Haihane Chan?" he asked as they broke apart.

"definitely Naru kun." she said with a smile placing her head on his shoulder as he held her.

"then I am glad you liked it." he said before feeling a pain in his neck. Looking down he saw that Haihane moved her head and had bitten right where his neck met his shoulder. Seeing that she hasn't let go he put his mouth to her shoulder and bit hard making her cry out as pleasure erupted from her body as she let go.

"ah that was wonderful my piercing chain." she said to him

"can you explain what happened my shining clawed ash feather?" Naruto asked her

"you see I was kind of out of it and marked you sorry love but you are now my mate. Then you marked me and I am yours forever now." she said to him looking away in embarrassment.

"hey I just wanted to know what happened. I don't care if you are my mate or not. Your mine and I am yours that is all that should matter alright." Naruto said gently turning her head to meet his eyes as he placed a kiss on her lips. "i could care less if you are a sekirei or demon or even a demonic sekirei you are mine and no one elses. Understand my ash feather?" he claimed making her blush intensify as he talked.

"of course my chaotic maelstrom." she said before she kissed him lightly.

**I think next time he gets his primary weapon. He wont meet another until the exams start or after they start but its at the exams.**


	10. diamond sacred steel and the mask duo

**Thecodexkeeper. The marking is a most likely. Haihane and Tsukiumi arguing possible they will have the rivalry just not to sure on the arguing. The other bijuu not sure on them. For the two tails that could be simple but the others I have no clue.**

**Only reason I actually added the marking was it seemed like it would fit. I am aware that they may seem ooc but I never really read the manga or watched he anime so I don't really know how they would react to somethings that may happen.**

waking up Naruto saw that Akitsu had taken off her close again and was lying on him with a content smile on her lips. "are you awake again hime?" he asked her seeing her eyes twitch while she snuggled into him making him smile.

"sorry I got hot again, I hope you don't mind." she said looking him in the eye.

"i don't mind hime, your beautiful all over. Its not that I was upset with you over it its just I would like you to sleep some more if you could. For getting hot its not that I don't like the feel of your body on mine its just that I would like to be awake to feel it when you do that but we have to wait till later as I want it to be special for us both alright." he said putting his finger to her lips as he started to trace them before she placed a small kiss on his finger with love in her eyes as she stared at him.

"i understand. Should I try not to take them off then?" she asked him with a small frown.

"i think you misunderstood love. I said that I wanted to be awake for when we do that but if you like to sleep without clothes then I don't mind. In fact I like the feel of your body against mine." he said pulling her closer against him to accentuate the point he spoke of.

"thank you my summer breeze." she said lightly kissing him.

"anything for my autumn fall. Now I believe you need to get a reward for being so beautiful for me this morning." he said placing his right hand on her left thigh gently massaging it to her enjoyment as she let out small cute sounding moans to him.

"i hope it is good." she said between her moans.

"Oh its good." he spoke as he placed hi left on her back slowly rubbing circles into her as he kissed her passionately getting a muffled cry of pleasure from her. As he broke apart from her he said "I love you ,my autumn fall, with all my heat and soul."

smiling she replied to hi "and I to you my summer breeze."

after the rest woke up and had gotten their morning kisses Naruto had found that Miya had woken before them and started to make food for them. Noticing him looking at her she said "i hope you don't mind that I used the kitchen its just I am so used to cooking for people." with a sheepish smile.

"i don't mind its just I wasn't expecting you to be up before Akitsu hime and myself thats all." he said with a smile

"hey Yomi hime Yashi hime want to go to a weapon shop to help me choose a weapon or would you like to stay?" Naruto asked them. Getting a sure from Yomi as Yashima said that she wanted to stay and play with ku Chan. Nodding Naruto said "alright then have fun playing Yashi hime ku chan. You want to come as well Yukari hime?"

"sorry but I gotta get home. My uncle is no doubt going crazy wondering where I am." she said as she got up and started to walk to the door only to be pulled down into Naruto's lap as she passed him.

"you don't think you can get away from a goodbye kiss do you?" he said in a teasing tone to her as she leaned up. Before she kissed him she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach under her shirt making him smile as he started to rub her stomach gently. As he placed his lips on hers his right hand came up to cup her face gently moving his thumb across her cheek as he held her cheek and kissed her, making her moan slightly.

"now that was a good bye kiss to be repeated in the future my prince." she said as she got up and walked out the door to go home.

"well have fun we need to go to the weapon shop now. See ya all when we get back." he said as he and Yomi got up and he placed his right arm around her waist as they walked out.

Looking for a good weapon shop as they walked down the street, Yomi couldn't help the fact that she put her own arm around Naruto and placed her head on his shoulder smiling in content as his hand came up to stroke her hair making her sigh as he sent pleasurable chills down her spine with how he touched her skin through her hair. After walking for a good ten minutes they saw a store that looked good. Going in they saw that a girl that had her hair up in a pair of buns making her look like a panda slightly was attending the front desk. Looking around the store they saw that it had various types of weapons on shelves and the walls. "yes how may I help you and welcome to the higurashi weapon shop." she spoke noticing them.

"well right now we are just looking around to see if we can get me a standard weapon like Yomi hime here." Naruto said making the girl wonder what he meant.

"huh?" she sounded looking at her confused.

Sighing, Yomi held out her hand and her scythe came out and landed in her hand. "this is what he means my main weapon of choice is my scythe but I can use the wind to form blades if I need to." she said as a blade of wind formed on the bottom of the scythe glowing lightly to be seen. Making the girl stare in awe at the weapon as she had never seen a scythe like that(i forgot to mention that Yomi wears the same thing as in anime and her scythe is the same only dark red for the staff part.)

"take your time then." the girl said as she broke out of her shock and awed state.

Nodding Naruto led Yomi over to some of the weapons asking her how she chose her scythe. "i didn't really choose it. You see some people say that master weapon users never choose the blade but it chooses them. My scythe is like that, I just looked for something to use when I came across the scythe and it felt right as if calling to me." she replied to him

"so just look and see if anything calls out to me right?" Naruto asked to make sure getting a nod in return. Continuing to look around Naruto noticed a broadsword on the wall out the corner of his eye stopping to look. Noticing him stop and his gaze shift over to the wall Yomi saw the large broadsword sitting against the wall with a harness for it next to it.

"is that the one?" she asked him as he started to walk over to it.

"yeah it seems so." Naruto said as he reached out to it. Before he touched it the girl at the desk called out

"i wouldn't do that if I were you." making the two look at her strangely

"why?" Yomi asked

"that sword tries to freeze whatever touches it in crystal or it turns to diamond before shattering and reforming where it is now." she said getting Yomi to look at Naruto nodding to him.

"well then I think I should give it a go then." he said as he touched to handle.

the girl looked on as it started to turn to crystal before receding back into the hilt,(the crystal comes out of the hilt covers the blade then shatters reforming in the place it was touched.). "how did you get it to stay together without it trying to turn you into crystal?" she asked him.

"well I'm just that good." he said before laughing at her expression. "cause I have the bloodline to wield this blade. Turns out it is called diamond sacred steel for a reason." he said making her nod at his words.

"well now that you got your sword we can go on a date right ashikabi kun?" Yomi asked him

"sure just let me pay for it first." he said paying for it before an anbu showed up saying the hokage wanted him for a council meeting in about fifteen minutes. Smirking Naruto and Yomi walked to his house before asking Miya if she wanted to meet the leader of the village and the council. Getting a nod they headed to the council halls.

At the council meeting the people were wondering why they were waiting when the door opened to show that Naruto with a large sword on his back, a girl that could pass as a goddess of death with her scythe out and an ordinary looking women who was smiling nicely to everyone as they walked in. "yo what you need jisan?" Naruto asked him as he ignored the council making the civilians start to seethe in anger while the ninjas started to laugh at the civilians.

"well it seems the uchiha has noticed that you have wives and power that is better then his so he went to the civilian council to get them to make you teach him and give him your wives so he could as he said 'use them to restore my clan then the worthless dobe can have his people back as I would have no use for them.' so they are trying to get me to have you do said things." the hokage said looking bored.

During the statement from the hokage Miya was getting annoyed and unleashed her hanya mask on them getting them to shrink back in fear as her mask was worse then what Tsukiumi had described as they felt the aura of suppression coming from it. She went to speak until she noticed that Naruto had stopped moving making Yomi move back as he lightly set her off to the side. When he turned to face the council and noticed sasuke there with them he smiled before a giant mask appeared this time instead of having red flames it had blue with a sapphire flame in the eyes while a body was attached with nine tails waving behind it as each tail touched the floor and walls the gathered people could see that where it touched had turned to a different kind of crystal as well as when the drool dripped from its mouth making the floor turn to ash. "now why would I give you or the fagot, as his dear teammate calls him, anything like my clan jutsu that he cannot use or my wives as you have seen one already and are seeing my fiance, the good looking women with the scythe, so explain why I would give him anything." Naruto demanded making their fear worse as his fox like construct started to move forward coupled with Miya's mask and the natural fear they felt from the scythe wielding girl as she moved to stand next to Naruto and Miya with her scythe held up poised to strike.

"we ordered you to thats why you demo..." a civilian member started before Naruto disappeared from view then reappeared behind the man with his sword held in one hand while he had a scythe in his other. The head of the man that spoke slowly slid off before Naruto stabbed his body with the scythe igniting it.

"any one else want to try it?" Naruto asked as he reappeared in the spot he was before he vanished.

"why did you kill that man you monster?" a pink haired person said as Naruto wasn't sure if it was male or female.

Squinting at the offending screecher Naruto asked "OK this is odd but I have to ask are you a male or female?" making the other councilors and even the hokage to face-fault as they thought he would say something else while Miya and Yomi looked at the pink haired person also confused.

"i am a woman you monster." it howled.

"well now we now where sakura gets her looks at least." he said getting the others to look at him.

"what do you mean Naruto kun?" Miya asked him

"sakura is a gennin along with the duck butt up there and sakura is supposed to be a girl but looks and acts like a boy, she diets way too much and has no breasts unlike most of the other class. Heck even her rival ino has a bigger chest then her and they diet at the same time, even eat the same food. They never train and they aren't even really fit to be a ninja. Ino is OK but she need to train and sakura needs a new career in total." Naruto told her making her nod as he made sense to her.

"now onto why I killed him. He said demon linking me with kyuu hime and that is against the law as it is stated by the thirds law anyone other then myself, kyuubi if she were to ever get out and the hokage who is jisan here and only the third hokage can talk about my friend or they will die is that still not understood after 15 long years?" Naruto asked the council.

"now Naruto would you mind explaining who the women with the mask is?" the hokage asked him getting his attention.

"this is Miya my mother figure. Not sure if she minds on that part though. She is staying with me and she can be very scary as stated by the people who make her angry. she used to be called the hanya of the north." Naruto said making Miya swat his arm lightly

"oh Naruto kun stop flattering me you'll make me blush." she said as she smiled at him not blushing at all making him laugh.

"right right sorry Miya san." he started to say before she flicked him on the nose making him stop.

"since I am your mother figure call me mom or something less formal." she said to him with her eyes closed smiling.

"uh right kaasan sorry." he said "now what else did you want to talk about?" he said as he turned back to the council.

"yes we heard that you reestablished the marriage contract with the sarutobi clan." one of the councilors said.

"yes I did why?" Naruto asked them.

"we demand that you renew our contracts then or you must cancel the contract with that clan." on of the civilians said

"you think because I renewed the contract of the only clan to ever help me when I was younger that I will renew the ones for the ones that have never helped me let alone want the fame that I will make be woven into their families. Well then I must say that I will not do so until I get a good reason from each of you and If you try to say that I must cancel the one with the sarutobi clan then you must talk to the girl that is willing to be married to me as she is the one that had reestablished it all I did was ask for her forgiveness and to have a chance at getting to be with her." Naruto said with a bored look making the council turn to the hokage

"thats actually true all he did was ask to meet her and then ask for her forgiveness and get a chance to know her then possibly be with her if it grew from there. My granddaughter did the rest you see and you all know what she is like don't you?" the Hokage finished with a smirk directed to the civilian sector.

"what do you mean hokage sama?" the pink haired thing asked him.

"you remember the time that one guy went to the hospital and had to have surgery after Naruto here was hurt?" he asked getting a nod from the council. "that was no ninja or Naruto that did that it was my granddaughter who is three years older then Naruto and loves him very deeply so try all you want to get her to break up with him I wont stop them or you from trying. I will even all her if you would like to try it." he said to them getting a gleam in the eye of the council while Naruto had a smirk on as if he knew something the council didn't.

"yes please do hiruzen." one of the hokages advisers said to him.

"I'm sorry what was that I wasn't listening. I thought someone called me by name when in a meeting that states that they must use title the only exception is family." the hokage said blinking like he was reading then noticed someone talking to him making the said adviser growl

"please call your granddaughter hokage sama."

"why?" he simply asked in confusion.

"so we can clear this thing up with her that the demon brat can't marry her after all." one of the council members said as Naruto smirked looking at him. "what are you looking at you demon?"

"oh just my fiance behind you thats all." Naruto replied as the whole council turned to look behind the man that spoke seeing a young girl that had a white long sleeve button up shirt with a tie over it and a black skirt on her hips that went to the middle of her thighs, she also had black thigh high stockings with black knee high boots on, she appeared to be reading a book with one hand and had a tanto in the other making the whole room other then Naruto wonder where she got it and how she got in the room.

"how did you get in here and why do you have that tanto Yukari Chan?" the hokage asked her.

"in order I walked and I took it from the anbu guy with the bandages jisan why?" she said as if it was obvious

"oh just curious carry on then." he said to her smiling like it was nothing.

"now what was this I here about not being aloud to marry my prince there?" she asked as she pointed the blade in Naruto's direction to show who she meant.

"he is refusing to renew the contracts that he had with us like he did with your grandfather. So we gave him an ultimatum to renew the contracts or have yours taken from him. As you can see he chose not to renew them and now you must break up with the demon filth or... " was all the councilor got out be fore she closed her book and tossed it to Naruto and took the blade into both her hands. Moving slightly Yukari brought the blade down onto the mans head making him cry out in pain as the blunt side slammed into his skull before she started to use the blunt side to break almost every bone in the mans body leaving his spine, neck, ribs, and skull intact.

"any one else want to insult my husband?" she asked flipping the blade as she tossed it into the air.

"well done my hime. Very well done." Naruto said as the council shook at the sight of a civilian clan member beating a council member to hell and back with ease.

"do I get something for doing a good job then my prince?" she asked as she jumped over to him getting him to catch her before she touched the ground sweeping her into a bridal style hold.

"sure what kind of thing do you want?" he asked her making her smile.

"well what I would like is all of you but I have to settle for your lips on mine my prince." she said making the hokage sputter as he had not expected her to say anything like that.

"as you wish my hime." Naruto said before kissing her lightly on the lips before she licked his lip gaining entrance and moving to explore his mouth as he fought her tongue with is making her moan as she got a pleasurable feeling from the contact.

Breaking off she said "you are always good at that my prince."

"i aim to please,my hime." Naruto replied back.

"i demand that you teach me you jutsu dobe. I need them more then some clan-less loser like yourself." an arrogant voice said before continuing "and how about you come over her Yukari Chan, I'll show you a real kiss." he spoke with a smirk.

"did you hear that love he doesn't think you can make a real kiss as you have four wives and four fiances to please that want to be with you." Yukari said to Naruto loud enough to let every one hear her.

"i think he meant a real gay kiss. If you want to see that you just need to be me in everything and be with two of my wives. They love each other as much as they love me and I can be with them at anytime." Naruto said in response to her making the ninja side laugh at the uchiha's expense

"oh I didn't know this Naruto kun. How do you they love each other as much as you?" she asked him.

"no reason really. Just them marrying me and each other at the same time. It was the same day as I met you as well." he said.

"so you have been married to two hot bi girls for a single day and already can be with them at anytime you want?" she asked to sum it up.

"yeah crazy how they fall in love with you after two months and then we get married to each other." Naruto said making the men jealous over the wives and the women want in on it over being with him

"well then its good you already staked your claim to me huh?" she asked him

"**hey Naru kun you could mark her like you did to me." ** he heard a voice say

"_is that you Haihane hime?"_ he thought back.

"**yep its great that I can talk to you now isn't it?" **she asked him

"_yeah it is but what would marking her do?" _he asked her

"**well it would allow her to live as long as you, it would also make her bound to you like I am now, it might give her new powers not sure on that though, never seen a holder of a sekirei mark a human girl before."** she said making him smile.

"hey Yukari hime would you be against it if I mark you as mine?" Naruto asked her.

"huh why would you ask me that? I would want you to if you could." she said in an ecstatic

"would you want it now then my hime?" Naruto asked her leaning closer to her.

"most definitely my prince. mark me as yours forever." she said pushing her body into his as she pulled his head to her neck to let him have access to it.

"as you wish my hime." he spoke as his lips touched her neck in a feathers caress as he spoke before he bit down making her moan out as her blood seeped into his mouth. After he let go he started to suck on her neck as it healed making her grow red as she moaned out for him to continue before he pulled away getting a disappointed whine from her.

"that felt great my prince." she said to him as he held her to him.

"i don't doubt it hime." he said before looking beside him to Yomi. When he looked at Yomi he saw that she looked very jealous of him marking her. "would you like it too Yomi hime?"

"if you would then please ashikabi kun." she spoke looking shy at him getting him to smile at her before he put Yukari down and grabbed Yomi making her yelp at suddenly being pulled to him.

"then your wish is my command my kaze no aijin." Naruto said before biting into her shoulder making her moan in pleasure from his teeth puncturing her skin.

Letting go after a moment he spoke with a smile "i love you my kaze no aijin,"

"and I you my ashikabi kun." she responded.

"now is there anything else that you need us for jisan or can we go and train some?" Naruto said to him.

"nothing that I know of so go ahead and head out to train." he said to them

when they got back to the house they saw that Tsukiumi was playing with kusano as Yashima sat taking a break and Akitsu was sitting near the playing duo. Uzume and Chiho were working on some different outfits for kusano to were. Walking up behind Uzume and Chiho Naruto told the others to be silent with a gesture so he could surprise them. Grabbing Uzume and placing his mouth on her neck lightly sucking making her moan at the sudden pleasure emanating from her neck. She looked at him before she felt him nip at her neck looking into her eyes as if to ask permission to bite her. Nodding she felt him suck slightly harder making her moan before she felt his teeth insert themselves into her neck as she cried out with pleasure. "AH Naruto kun what are you doing? It feels so great." she cried out while moaning from the pleasure before he broke off her neck.

"now you are mine forever my joyful goddess." he said to her making her smile at him.

"i was already yours forever my mortal god." she replied back before looking at Chiho making Naruto nod as he walked to her.

"would you allow me to mark you my fair maiden?" he asked as he kneeled in front of her.

"what would entail from it my knight?" she asked him.

"you would be forever mine, live as long as me and maybe even get new powers but on that we are not sure yet." he told her lightly kissing her neck making her gasp from the feeling.

"then do it my knight, mark me to be yours forever and beyond."

"as my maiden wishes." was the response before he bit down making the mark come through on her as well.

**if people wonder why Akitsu calls summer breeze its because to her he is cooling and sometimes warm but still a gentle wind so she gets summer breeze. There are some who could care less if they reveal that they are not human but for Naruto they will keep it a secret and claim that it is their pet names for each other. All the girls will eventually get the hanya visage or something like it as Miya will help them train. I don't really want to type out essentially the same thing four more times so just think of similar things that end in him biting the neck of the recipient.**


End file.
